Crossing the Rapids
by over troubled waters
Summary: Three years after the Promised Day, Roy, Riza, and their team work diligently towards creating a better Amestris. From the shambles left behind, a peaceful Amestris has risen from the ashes of its former self. Now, a new enemy has been discovered; one that could endanger all they had worked for; "Maybe he was in check-mate and he didn't know it? Maybe they all were..." (Royai).
1. Cast

**Our Cast, Codenames, and Calendar.**

* * *

Characters going to be used in the story. We've got spoilers up in this biotch, so be careful what you read. The ages aren't canon, mostly because our beloved Hiromu hasn't given us any idea for the latter of them, but I've taken educated guesses. Tell me if you think there's an age displayed that is unreasonable. Also, since they're three years older, the most of them have raised their ranks up. Going to be awkward, but you'll get used to it. I've have the characters split up into four four self-explanatory groups with their name, age, and title. Chances are if their under 'Main' I use them a lot more often, and if they're under 'Minor' I may use them from time to time, or they really might just be mentioned and never thought of again. Hehe. The codenames are canon except for Katrina's, obviously. Aaaaand, the calendar may or may not be messed up. Just there in case.

* * *

Main Canon Characters

**Riza Hawkeye**, 30, captain  
**Roy Mustang**, 33, state alchemist, lieutenant general  
**Hayate**, 5, loyal puppy  
**Heymans Breda**, 34, captain  
**Jean Havoc**, 31, first lieutenant  
**Vato Falman**, 39, first lieutenant  
**Kain Fuery**, 26, second lieutenant

* * *

Minor Canon Characters

**Olivier Mira Armstrong**, 42, major general  
**Alex Louis Armstrong**, 37, state alchemist, lieutenant colonel  
**Maria Ross**, 26, first lieutenant  
**Denny Brosh**, 23, second lieutenant  
**Edward Elric**, 19, state alchemist, prodigy  
**Alphonse Elric**, 18, alchemist, prodigy  
**May Chang**, 16, Xing princess, martial artist  
**Gracia Hughes**, 29, widow of Maes Hughes, civilian  
**Elicia Hughes**, 8, Gracia's adorable daughter, civilian

* * *

Main Original Characters

**Katrina Vee Clowers**, 24, alchemist, captain  
**Gina Lancer**, 26, Jean's girlfriend, civilian  
**Kira Mardling**, deceased at 13, Katrina's childhood friend  
**Lyon**, 17, bookstore counter-boy

* * *

Minor Original Characters.

******David Clowers**, 46, Katrina's father**  
****Arcissicia Clowers**, 47, Katrina's mother**  
****Rene Clowers**, deceased at 26, Katrina's paternal aunt**  
Felix Daland**, 41, father of captive family  
**Diana Daland**, 37, mother of captive family  
**Adrie Daland**, 12, elder sister of captive family  
**Marina Daland**, 7, younger sister of captive family  
**Mr. Stickybeard**, 63, captor-guard, civilian

* * *

**Code Names:**

Roy: "Chief"  
Riza: "Elizabeth  
Havoc: "Jacqueline"  
Breda: "Braidykins"  
Falman: "Vanessa"  
Fuery: "Kate"  
Katrina: "Clyde"

* * *

**Helpful Spoiler Calendar:**

**Spring, 1915:** The Promised Day, battles ensue, as later does peace.  
**Spring, 1918: **Our story begins here. Let the Royai commence!**  
Sun. April 28:** Headquarters sends Riza the letter of deployment.  
**Mon. May 6:** Odd behavior gets Riza a visit from Roy that night.  
**Tue. May 7:** Proclamation of unending love and fluff in the office.  
**Fri. May 10:** Hawkeye packs her bags and leaves for Briggs.  
**Wed. July 17:** Riza asks Ice Queen permission to return to Central.  
**Tue. August 13:** Hawkeye returns from the "icebox" in the North.  
**Wed. August 14:** Captain Clowers makes an appearance.  
**Thur. August 29:** Daland family captured, mission ensues with Team Roy.  
**Fri. August 30:** Both Mustang and Clowers are hospitalized.  
**Mon. September 2:** Katrina's light injuries earn her dismissal.  
**Fri. September 6:** Roy is finally dismissed from hospital; goes home.  
**Sat. September 7:** On the job, Roy's team visits an alchemy bookstore.


	2. The Letter

**Author's Note:** _'Crossing the Rapids'_ is the edited version of _'What Next, My Love?'_ That means, you're in for more of the story since I stopped after chapter ten or so. I also have it so they've climbed the ranks a little, so it'll be awkward a bit to call them 'Captian Hawkeye' and 'Lieutenant General Mustang,' but please bear with me. For our new readers, if you, by chance, have not watched the whole Brotherhood series or have not finished reading the manga, yes, there will most definitely be Spoilers, so read at your own risk, please, but do enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are created by Hiromu Arakawa; my characters do not appear until later on in the story.

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter One: The Letter**

* * *

The dim light seemed to float over her head as she shoveled the piles of papers around her wooden desk, signing things, and filling out forms for the military. It was almost endless, but she finally finished her stack. As for the rest of her comrades, they were sleeping or drooling over their own paperwork. Riza stood up abruptly, looking around and eyeing her men that were slacking off. Her strict demeanor easily traveled to them, and the ones who weren't sleeping were now nudging the ones who were. Whispers were thrown around the room, but the Lieutenant General seemed not to notice as he stared off out the window with vacant eyes. Riza glared at Roy for a moment as he was still facing the window in the other direction, but she eventually turned on her heel with a sigh. Falman watched her, closely examining her every move until her body turned the corner tensely as she left the room. This wasn't their Riza, that was for sure.

"Who's on their period…?" Havoc muttered, thrown off by her rigorous body language. She might as well have shot them down with her deadly glowering.

Breda punched Havoc's shoulder portentously, his mouth drawn in a serious line. "Havoc, don't say shit like that. She could be listening still!" His lips broke into a crude smile as he winked.

Falman scowled at them. Were they seriously this warped? Obviously something was wrong. Hawkeye never acted like this. Never- and what the hell was Roy doing?.. Staring off into space, like usual as of late. He, himself, let out a great sigh before pointedly staring at his commanding officer. The First Lieutenant whistled at his boss to gain his attention, only receiving no response. Not even a little movement; he gave into giving a shout at him.

"Lieutenant General, sir!"

Roy faltered a little, turning with a bored expression - perhaps not bored. He just seemed a bit worn, despondent even. "Yes, Falman?" he asked, voice low.

"Sir, if I may interject between you and your… inattentiveness… If you might have a word with Hawkeye. There's something wrong."

In reply was only Roy's solemn silence before he turned back to the window. When it was obvious that the Lieutenant General was in his own little world again, Havoc chirped in, muttering, "…If he wants his head bitten off."

* * *

Riza carried her documents quite snugly to her chest and strode through the hallways of Central Headquarters. Today, particularly, she wasn't in the best mood. Most of the time, she'd remind everyone to keep up, but today she was using her deadly stares and her strict body movements to show them that they need to get their asses in gear or she was most likely going to go insane.

Currently, Riza was burning inside; full of anger, anxiety, and fear. She had received the letter today that she'd be changing stations, and moving North to Briggs, but she still couldn't explain why she was taking out all the anger on her friends... No. The answer was waiting in lines of the papers that sat at home.

She trudged through the familiar corridors, her mind at unease as she thought of what was waiting for her. Simply staring at her in the face. When she got back to her apartment she couldn't tell if she was going to break down in tears, or throw fists of rage at the walls. All she could do to remain calm. Keep her emotions out of her duty to her country and commanding officer and stay still. Very still…

Dropping off the parchment, the Captain left the building without a word. Those who saluted her on her way out, she nodded to gravely. What was she going to do? Riza's job was to protect him; she couldn't bare to leave him. She knew that her undeveloped feelings were love for him, but she denied it all the same because it would only be a nuisance to her job. Could she even imagine living without him, though? A year or two she confessed, during their battle with Envy, that she didn't want to live without him... He had asked her what she would do without him, when and if she shot him.

"I have no desire to keep on living care-freely by myself. When the war is over, I will erase the flame alchemy that spreads madness...I will erase my entire body from this world..."

She shivered as the memory ran through her head. It was all true, though. She didn't want to go anywhere without him, nor did she want the secrets of the disaster on her back to become real. The traces of red ink in her skin were light, but adamant, refusing to disappear completely under the skin that had been scarred to create a visual barrier for those who sought true power under vile intentions.

As Riza stepped out of the building, and walked across the parking lot, she retrieved her car and sat there for a moment before even getting out the keys. Her mind was set on one thing: staying with the Lieutenant General to protect him from danger. Who knows what he danger he'd get into even with the Homunculi gone. She almost lost him the day Havoc lost the ability to even stand; however, with the Philosopher's Stone in hand, they were able to reverse the effect. She couldn't deal with the fact that he would be prone to so many hazardous things… The anguish she felt that day was not to be repeated, which was why she was still at his side. Everything was changing, however, and she wouldn't be able to fulfill her role; not with her rapid absence in place.

Her hands shakily stuffed the keys in the ignition, and her hands gripped the wheel with frustration. Before she knew it, her eyes were being invaded by tears as her body shook. Why couldn't she take it calmly like anyone else would? There'd be frowns of distaste, but no one would be crying over it, right? It was just her overreacting. Just her…  
When she began to sniffle, Riza finally began to realize where she was once again, having been thrown into a pensive, but sentimental state. She was abashed at herself for letting her emotions take over so carelessly and easily. Wasn't she the one who endured being parentless for so long? Hadn't she survived the fighting in Ishval? Why cry now?..

Riza finally gained control of herself and started up the car once more before driving off, wiping away her tears. It didn't take long to get home since she really was only about a mile away from Headquarters. Her apartment was only down the block and she could imagine that Hayate was waiting by the door like usual, ready for his evening walk. The Captain parked her vehicle carefully in between two other automobiles and shut off the rumbling engine. She opened the car door and brought in her rifle she had set in the backseat earlier, cradling it impeccably in her arms.

As suspected, Hayate was waiting patiently at the door. Riza bent down, laying her firearms aside, and pulled him into a shaky hug. The small Shiba Inu whimpered, feeling her crestfallen disposition around him. He licked her cheek in attempt to comfort her as she stroked his fur, which was, perhaps, more reassuring than his fruitless effort. Eventually, she let him down, knowing he'd get restless, even if he knew that she was feeling a range of painful emotions. "I'll be back, Hayate," she whispered softly in a dispirited tone. Hayate barked in response as she left the room and headed off to take a shower.

The warm water trickling down her body let her stress disperse for just a few moments. Riza ran her hands through her hair which was darkened with dampness. As she washed, she felt relief tingle at the surface of her skin. It was only until Riza turned off the faucet after a good four or five minutes did the feeling run away from her. It wasn't like she had much of a choice anyways. She wasn't too keen on running up the water bill.

After she slipped out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her torso and pulled up her hair into a separate one.

In the background she could hear Hayate yipping at someone at the door, so Riza hurried out, drying off the rest of her body as quickly as she could. "I'm coming!" she said loud enough for the person waiting to hear. She threw on a light blouse that covered the nasty scars enveloping her back and shuffled along, climbing into a skirt she liked to wear during the springtime.

The towel she was using for her hair eventually slipped around her shoulders, so she threw it over on across a chair and decided that she'd tend to it later as she tossed her hair into a ponytail. The blonde peeked to see who it was and sure enough, it was Roy. The Lieutenant General she so dearly loved. How was she going to say this? Maybe he already knew.

He had been gazing off at the other end of the hallway, but he looked up, almost as if he was surprised that she even opened the door. It wasn't even a second after, however, that his facial expression became calm again. "Hawkeye," he said coolly, almost questioning her as if it wasn't her name, and she nodded tentatively.

It was probably almost an hour since she left the office and everyone was most likely gone now. Riza widened the door and actually, quite sheepishly let him in. Roy looked around for a moment, eyes placid instead of his usual flirtatious and demanding glint. After he glanced around, she led him to the leather couch by the coffee table where another recliner sat across from it. Roy sat in the single chair, and Riza positioned herself at the far edge of the couch. He looked at her with soft eyes, knowingly. Obviously, Falman had told him about her unusual behavior before he left the office, himself. Riza's stomach squirmed nervously. How many times had he been here when he had gotten drunk? She couldn't count them... This was different, though.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, Roy spoke with an innocuous tone, trying to act as if he didn't know. "You seemed... off, today, Captain. Is there something wrong?"

The I-don't-know-what's-going-on face. He was too casual; this wasn't him and it was just as safe to say that he knew, as well. (In fact, though Hawkeye was uninformed, he had the damned letter at his own small rental. Pieces of it, anyways. As soon as he saw the words, "Letter of Deployment" the day he had been mailed it, he was sent into a foul mood and it was promptly ripped in half and used as a starter for his fireplace.)

Riza cringed at the words 'something wrong'. Let us simply state the obvious here, Roy. She spoke in a hushed tone, afraid she'd eventually begin to yell if she didn't start with a whisper, "I'm pretty sure you know exactly what's going on, sir."

She sighed softly, and got up only to walk to the kitchen and rummaged through four or so papers. Two of them were paid bills, one was an advertisement for the opening of a flower shop on Main St. that needed to be trashed, but the last was the one she only dared to look at when she had to. Taking this one, she dragged herself back to the table. The document inside had been roughly stuffed inside the envelope, but it was only lightly wrinkled. The date at the top read 04.28, and today was the sixth of May. She had left it off for so long, and it was eating her from the inside out.

She came back into the parlor-like area of her apartment and offered the paper, but Roy shook his head, eyes lowered. "I know what that is. I'd rather not look at it, Captain." His eyes lost their saddened look and turned fiery and taunting.

Riza looked down remorsefully. They both knew what they were getting into, then, as the date approached quicker and quicker.

She bit her lip, then sat back down in her seat. What next? Was he going to burn the parchment in her hands? If Riza had that power and had a chance to abuse it, that was what she'd do. After a moment, though, the fire in his eyes looked as it had been doused with water.

In the end, she couldn't run away from this. If she retired from the military as a way to stay in Central, she wouldn't be able to protect Roy. Realistically, she wouldn't be able to afford it: she had Hayate to care for, finding a job wouldn't be as easy as it had been before, and juggling that job and checking in with Roy was inefficient as well as detrimental to her health. Either way, she was stuck. Their partnership was coming to an end, but perhaps, even if they did part, she'd still be Roy's most trusted subordinate. She would have to rely on the men in their group to check in on Roy now. Riza almost let a whimper escape, but she held it back.

Roy's sullen attitude never melted, but he did regain control of himself. He cleared his throat, becoming orderly again. "I haven't really stated my purpose for my visit. Captain… Would you mind meeting me fifteen minutes before your shift...?" Riza looked up, slightly bewildered, but nonetheless replied crisply, displaying her reserved and devoted side. "I'm always there fifteen minutes earlier, sir."

The brunette smiled softly, his onyx orbs not faltering as he gazed at her amber ones, "But, of course, I'm always there fifteen minutes after," he said calmly before collecting himself and walking back to the door. "Please excuse me, Captain..." he said quietly, but Riza could detect a tone of bitter sadness there.

"Have a good night's sleep," he finished.

Before she knew it, she was all alone with Hayate again while he sat at her side. The canine looked up with flattened ears before giving a small whine. The blonde only looked back down at her lap, exhaling wearily. "You too, Roy..."

In her hands that were faced down on her lap, she crumpled the slip stating the date of her deployment. To her, it was a signed document of imminent discord for not only herself, but for all of them.


	3. A New Shade of Feelings

Author's Note: Ehhh... not much to say here. Just gets a little mushy. Well, a lot. Don't hate me. :c For everyone else, do enjoy! It's sorta hard editing older work since I wrote a little bit differently. Curse change!

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Two: A New Shade of Feelings**

* * *

Roy lazily pulled himself out of bed, and surprisingly, he was earlier as promised with the help of his alarm clock that had been gathering dust up until now.

He ate his toast and eggs for breakfast, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair which was sticking up in a few different spots from sleep that night. After which, Mustang went through his morning routine of slipping into his uniform and at that point the was almost ready. All that was let was just to get out of the house and into the car. Roy wasn't going to go against his promise. It was more of a challenge to him, however, since he was usually five minutes late or so everyday.

He stepped outside for a moment, but retracted his body. It was a cool morning, so Roy grabbed his dark gray coat and shrugged into it, holding onto his sleeves so they didn't get stuck along the way. _Now_, he was ready to go.

Trudging out of the slightly messy house, he drove down to Central Headquarters.

Riza was just beginning to hop in her car where she would start the engine and drive off to the same destination. Last night, she was not able to give Hayate his usual evening walk because of last night's unexpected visitor, so Riza had promised Hayate he'd get a walk today and tomorrow instead to make up for it. Like normal days of work, she had her long hair up in a clip, was in her full uniform, had her sniper rifle in the passenger's seat, and her two handguns in their holsters at her middle.

With everything in order, she just wanted to make the best of her last few days since she'd be leaving on Friday. Today was a Tuesday. Three more precious days with him until the imminent.

At last, she reached the Headquarters and she slid out of the car, carrying only her own dead weight and rifle; finally a day with no papers to deliver. Riza entered the building, saluted the higher-ups that passed by, and was saluted by lower ranked military personnel in return. At last, she was able to make it into Roy's office where her team worked everyday unless they were sent on their normal, insane missions that involved serial killers, thieves, and other things.

She opened the door quietly and as she entered, she was rather stunned. Waiting patiently as he stared out the window was Roy Mustang. Riza's heart leaped, not only from shock that he was actually here, but because it had been a while since they were alone and would a long period of time before anyone bothered to show. Last night was an exception, seeing as he did not stay long, but it wasn't as if after he talked to her this morning, he'd go home. They'd still be in the room together, and… '_I'm thinking like a school girl!_' she scolded herself as she pushed trivial thoughts away from her head.

Roy turned and smiled, and Riza continued in. "Sir, there something you wanted to talk about?" she reminded calmly, timid in secret. Riza was almost completely sure it was about the letter and being transferred, but still wasn't absolutely sure. It might be like _'I need finding a new assistant_.' She might as well have been one with all the backing up and getting him out of trouble she did. Paperwork to saving his ass, she had it covered. Now where was she going to find a replacement?

Roy walked to Riza so that they were almost touching noses as he leaned down a fraction to meet her gaze. "I'm going to miss such a person in my life… I will find a way to get you back no matter what, Lieutenant…"

Riza blushed as he cupped her cheek with one hand and gently stroked it with his thumb. He tilted up her chin and leaned in and let their lips touch mildly at first, but in time it was a full-fledged kiss. She could feel the heat crawling up her neck and flushing her cheeks as his tongue entered her mouth, exploring it as he ventured into a new shade of feelings that they had created. Both of them knew that they loved each other more than the other could imagine, but never before did either of them think that they would ever make it this far knowing the consequences of relationships while on the job.

At first, her hands were at her side , but they slowly moved up so that they locked around his neck. His front was pressed against her's, their bodies meshed perfectly together like the teeth of gears. There was something growing even warmer between them; something that they could feel even if they were apart. It seemed as they were further away, the bond was stronger because of the longing to meet again; like magnets.

Before, she was in such shock to feel him this close to her, her eyes had widened, but they slowly closed. It was such a feeling that left her almost gasping for air, but she calmed and savored the moment, letting her hands run through his dark hair while his caressed her back.

Were they meant to be this close? Wasn't it forbidden for relationships to intertwine within the military? This would get them both discharged and Roy's dream would be ruined. Riza would be no use to him in his future if that were to happen unless they were married, but going down that road was not something she wanted to do in the first place.

Riza pulled back unexpectedly and turned, blushing. "Sir, I'm sorry... Our affair could interfere with your future as Führer," she managed.

This was almost expectant of her - to pull away and mention his future or dreams. In Riza's eyes, he would always come first. Why couldn't her feelings be ranked higher than his for once? Though Roy knew it wasn't just for him, it was for both of them and the sake of not losing their jobs. It paid well enough for single people like themselves, but as they reached higher up, they would be able to provide for more. For each other. For family.

Roy turned her head and made her look back at himself, "Promise me. That you will be back, here in Central. Someday" Her amber eyes avoided his dark ones as she looked down, leaving just a tinge of blush left from before. Roy continued on before she answered herself, "You once said _'don't go where I can't follow'_, do the same for me."

Riza's eyes darted back his, shocked to hear that he remembered such a thing, even as she never did forget. She vowed to follow him forever as well: _'If that's your wish, then even into hell.'_ Life was full of these promises. It was a thing full of vows ideally never meant to be broken, even as for most, that would be their fate.

"Roy Mustang, I love you. I would take a hundred bullets for you and somehow manage to be by your side. Lover or not." At this, Roy smiled softly and kissed the top of her head pulling her into a tight embrace as he whispered into her hair, "I would do the same, Riza Hawkeye. I love you from the very bottom up my pitiful heart."

That was the day the two of them made their vows. Their vow of not only love and friendship when they were parted from one another, but when they were together that they would stay trustful and loyal as well. Though they hadn't admitted this love until now, Riza and Roy had always had it, tucked away and buried in the confines of their secretive hearts. That morning, their relationship was official, even as that was not the moment it was born.

This was a relationship that did not rely on words, but on actions from the heart: comforting one another when the other fell; jumping over hurdles to keep up, but never leaving the other behind as they ran side-by-side. This was true love.

This was the love of the legendary Flame Alchemist and the Hawk's Eye.


	4. A Snowy Oddity

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this took a little longer. There were more mistakes and more things to edit, and I've been gone spending time with family and what not. Happy to upload this, however! Enjoy. If you see something you're curious about or something that's not correct, tell me~ Much love to you readers. A shout-out of special thanks to **Nya-chanlol** for being the first reviewer! Review if you get the chance, and I'll see you next chapter!

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Three: A Snowy Oddity **

* * *

Briggs was a cold, ferocious territory, she did not doubt that. During her stay here, she realized how different it was from Central Command. Although both had their ups and downs, she had come to terms with Central's way of life. It was different here and she had just barely become accustomed to their ways. The cold nights were harsh, but her will was stronger than the cold. That's why she was doing this and taking her chance with mockery.

At last, she reached the top of the fort after ascending the cold stairways that lead to the weapon storage she had been working in. Her job was to inspect and clean the newest boxes of ammunition and rifles that had come in and now it was her break.

Up here you could see the border between Amestris and Drachma. The snow looked endless and it probably was just as well. It was five minutes to three, and her break ended in thirty-five minutes. After that, it was back to the cool depths of the fortress.

The blonde waited here, looking south in the same direction as Central. She hoped everyone was alright. Riza had left Hayate there because the weather would be hard on the puppy's senses. Roy promised to care for him in her absence. Besides, it was wrong to take him away from his team.

There was the clacking of boot heels against the fortress' stone build, and Riza turned at attention, knowing it was General Major Armstrong. Her lips were tight, her eyes lowered to the woman in front of her whom was saluting in her presence. "You asked if I could meet you here at three in the afternoon, Captain?" she inquired, waving her hand, showing that her newest subordinate may stand at ease.

Riza nodded solemnly. "Sir, I was sent here without any explanation. You and many other soldiers here remarked that my arrival was unexpected as you had no need for any more soldiers and your barracks were filled. I have come to believe that my deployment here was done in the wrong. Mistakes do happen, but I'm thinking this isn't just a mistake, sir. It's a hoax. I received no information on why I was sent here, so don't have much concrete detail... Only hunches."

Armstrong looked at her with narrowed eyes. "And so you're saying?" she asked with the wave of her hand.

Riza continued, "I'm asking, with the help of your superiority, if it is possible for me to be moved back to Central with my team so I can figure who's doing it and why. I cannot do this without your help." Her eyes were stern, but focused.

Olivier only smiled and turned, walking away. Riza's heart stopped for a moment until she spoke with a mild-mannered tone. "I admire that you've come to speak to me. Not many do this and simply come to terms with the cold." She paused. "Are you saying, however, that Central is in trouble?"

"I do not know, sir. All I know, based on senses, is that there's something that's going to happen. And it may or may not put those in Central or perhaps even the country, in danger."

She thought about it, looking out the same way Riza had earlier before her arrival. "You're asking me to send you back without any evidence, Captain? Although you are a respectable woman, how would I be able to tell if you were lying just to get back?" She looked back to the Captain.

Riza only answered after a moment of hesitation. "You wouldn't, sir." She knew that the odds of going back were slim and she understood why. However, she held her gaze with Olivier, however, standing her ground.

There was a silence as a summer's snow spun around them, failing gently from the clouds above. Only a few rays of sun peaked through, but Riza could feel her heart sink.

The wind pushed the Major General's hair around her, the blonde tendrils elegantly dancing with the wind. She turned back to the South, looking towards Central.

"Consider your transfer in process. You'll be back in a month's time" she finished, still never turning back to Riza as she began to walk off, probably to look upon other soldiers keeping guard at this time.

The joy she felt surged through her body like a jet of light. She had found her way through this dark tunnel, and she was so close to being reunited with her crew.

Maybe her arrival would be a surprise. As much as she loathed surprises herself, she would like to think that her appearance would be something memorable. Central was slow; if the papers for her transfer were signed today, and would arrive in Central within a week and a half, they would not be looked at until only days before her arrival in a month.

Her thoughts went to her team, Roy, and Hayate. She missed them, and even as she sometimes thought she hated reminding them and making sure they were doing their tasks, she honestly wanted to be back, doing the thing she did best: which was exactly that.

Looking out from the top of the Fort, she stared down at the hills of snow, wondering if they'd ever melt. Summer was here, but it was still a white snowy land. Even as the cold air nipped her nose, she felt her happiness warm and bubble over: she would be home soon.

* * *

Roy moaned and threw his head against the table."Another replacement? The last one was hell, wasn't he, Havoc?" The Lieutenant General questioned his subordinate while he stared at the door waiting sourly for the next chapter of hell they were going to be thrown into. Why couldn't they have a normal replacement? Or how about a pretty girl?

Jean exhaled, smoke pooling from his mouth and dissipating into the air. "Well, Captain Gerard, oh buddy boy, was not one to be messed with. Yanno, with his 'severe allergies' of dogs and all." He looked at Hayate and grinned. "Well, we can thank this pup for getting rid of him… Wonder who we'll get next, aye, Chief?"

Hayate's ears perked up.

That was the last thing he said before there was a tapping on the door. Firm and quiet, but certainly noticeable. Fuery sighed with Roy, and Breda, Falman, and Havoc's eyes darted towards the noise. "Come in," Mustang murmured just loud enough so that whoever was around the side could hear.

Everyone's eyes lit up. Finally… She was going to be the best replacement for Hawkeye, because in the end, who was going to beat Hawkeye other than herself? She was back: amber eyes and all.

"HAWKEYE!" Everyone, excluding Roy, yelped in complete surprise. Nothing could hide their joy.

The men leaped out of their seats and went up to welcome her back. Breda came up with a hug, Kain did the same while Falman gave her a handshake and Jean pat her on the back as they all crowded around her. Hayate was bouncing around them, excited.

"It's good to have you back!"

"We missed you so much!"

"There's no one better than you!"

"It was hell!"

"Murder with all the replacements!"

These were the remarks that fled around the office. All that there was left was Mustang, waiting patiently in his seat with a pleasant smile. Riza painfully wanted to cry. She longed to cling onto Roy and feel his arms wrap around her body. Then she'd feel safe again.

They watched each other as he made his way over to her with a charming smile. She returned it with her own soft grin and saluted him. "I am back, Lieutenant General."

"Welcome back, Captain."

"It's an honor, sir," she beamed.

With that, came the sudden hug.

Riza felt like she was going to melt. Although she finally felt safe, she knew that this was masked to be a casual, friendly hug.

"Was… _she_ harsh?" Kain wondered with a shiver, adjusting his glasses while he waited for a reply.

"General Armstrong is the reason I'm back… I am in debt to her for doing this for me," she said, her voice hesitating as she really grasped her gratitude towards Olivier.

"What was it like in Briggs?" Breda had asked, unwrapping one of his sandwiches. She couldn't blame him: it was lunchtime. She felt her own rumble in protest.

"An icebox." Riza looked down as replied coolly, visibly shivering. Goose bumps rose underneath her uniform.

Everyone laughed at her anxiety as she went along with a smile.

Hayate's warm body was at her legs and she stroked his fur as she conversed with the guys. Roy was unusually silent. Havoc noticed this and swirled around in his swivel chair and wondered aloud, "Chief, what you thinking about? You're dead silent."

Breda looked at him and waved a hand in his face, "Maybe he _is _dead." Roy smacked Breda's hand away, a little annoyed, but not enough for anyone to notice. Everyone in this room acted like a ten-year old with an exception of Riza and the dog. Mustang sighed and turned to the window**. **"I was just thinking about who did this and why. Last time it was military and homunculi separating us to take away my confidence and resources, but that really didn't work. We found a way around that… I just want to know who… or what is working against us and why."

Havoc nodded with a puff of his cigarette, "Well, it'd be nice to know, but I don't think they're going to just pop up and tell us their schemes, chief."

Kain smiled a bit, eyebrows upturned, "They may not do that, but at least we have Hawkeye back. We should be celebrating and..." His eyes wandered to the clock, "Eating lunch. Yikes! It's two already?"

The blonde looked out the window and watched the clouds for a moment. Those snowy looking clouds… Now at least she knew what Falman felt when he transferred and more.

Her head turned back to the men who were getting ready to scarf down some grub.

"Stomach's screaming at me… One of your sandwiches will satisfy it, Breda..." Havoc cautiously moved his hand where the two laid and he grabbed it. Of course, Breda slapped it and Jean whined. He ended up just lighting another cigarette to forget about his hunger. Hawkeye rolled her eyes and grabbed a sandwich from her bag that she had been saving for herself. She set it in front of him as he pouted and his eyes lit up.

The comical tears came in as he threw himself onto the floor, thanking her and hugging her boot.

_'Idiot…' _she thought, smiling a little. "Go eat, Havoc." she ordered.

Her subordinate puckered his lips as if he ate something sour and he glared at the sandwich with hungry eyes, "What about you?" he murmured, flicking off the charred end of his cig onto an ash bowl.

"I ate on the way here so I'm not hungry," she lied and leaned against the wall before returning to her own seat and polishing her gun to keep herself occupied.

"If you say so, Captain." he mumbled and took a munch.

* * *

This continued until late with them celebrating, drinking at a bar around the corner, and conversing there. It was around eleven when everyone finally decided to leave, tipsy. Riza made sure that everyone had a way home before anyone really left.

Fuery, Falman, and Breda said they would walk home together since their apartments were nearby and all in the same direction. Jean said he was going to have his current girlfriend, Gina, pick him up after he called her. That only left Roy and Hayate whom had been at her side watching everyone go.

Before they left, the guys bet how long Jean would be able to keep Gina without Roy or another man interfering. Fuery bet a week, Falman five days, and Breda bet two days and wagered that it wouldn't be Roy that would steal her.

"You guys are sooooo damned mean. You're just jealous of me, because Gina's mine and you'll never experience true love like I haveee~" he wobbled to the door, intoxicated as waited for his ride to come. Riza kept an eye on him, feeling it was her duty as the only one not wobbling around drunk. Finally, his ride came, and the other three decided to go home, leaving Riza and a drunk Roy behind.

Her amber eyes locked on his unfocused dark ones. Roy's head tittered from side to side much like his body did. She sighed. "Mustang, I think you have one too many."

"I think you had one not enough~"

The Captain swung his arm over her shoulder and let him steady himself before they walked to his car parked in the front. After dutifully making sure his seat belt was on, she climbed into the driver's seat and bustled onto Roy's house where she got him inside and dragged him to his room. "Okay, Roy… You're home."

He was already fast asleep, one side of his face meshed into the pillow as he lay on his stomach, half of his body under the sheets.

Riza was about to make her way to the door and be on her way, but she forgot her purse by his bedside and went back to retrieve it. Upon returning to his bedroom, she heard him mumble in his sleep.

"Diana… Stop it, you cat…" He mumbled, a smirk on his face as he dreamed.

Riza rolled her eyes. '_Guess he hasn't changed much at all, has he?_' She grabbed her belonging.

"Stop… Seriously… Riza's the only one… for me…"

He wouldn't recall in the morning if she'd given him a kiss, and that was fine by her.


	5. The House Upon the Hill

**Author's Note:** Not all that much to say about this. If you see mistakes, tell me (i.e. spelling mistakes, me calling the Captain 'Lieutenant' and et cetera. Much thanks appreciated. I hope you enjoy Katrina. I've always had a lot of fun with her even if she's a bit annoying. If you think there should be changes, do tell. I'll update the 'Cast' chapter soon. Might get another chapter up pretty quick, too. Anyways, cookies for you all!

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Four: The House Upon the Hill**

* * *

Roy awoke with a massive hangover, his head throbbing violently. Everything seemed to pulsate more as he pulled himself up out of his bed where he had been left the previous night. The memories of last night were vague and scarce, but he remembered two things: Riza and drinking.

He hoped he didn't say anything stupid in that timeframe, or he'd have to apologize or do something else just as utterly hopeless.

He sighed lightly to himself, scratching his head. Maybe he'd call in sick today and he wouldn't have to-

The phone in his apartment was now ringing obnoxiously, pursuing to create an even more painful headache. Roy growled and half-walked, half-ran to the phone with heavy feet, "Wha-," He almost forgot to be formal, but he corrected himself immediately, "Lieutenant General Mustang speaking."

After a mere ten seconds of talking to the receptionist, he knew that there wouldn't be any time off today. Someone… special to him was at Headquarters. He'd have to be there quickly, too. He scrambled around for a moment, then rapidly got dressed, brushed his teeth, and made his mused hair a little more presentable and he was out within five minutes with an empty stomach.

Thankfully, there wasn't enough traffic to dim his bright mood. Riza was back and… _She _was here, too.

Still in his rush, still having his massive headache, still just old Roy, he strutted through Headquarters, the woman at the desk not so much as glancing up to see who he was. As he was coming back to the office, he realized his stomach was actually churning with anxiousness. When was the last time he had seen her?

Opening the front door, he wasn't really taken by surprise. This was what he expected after all: to only be bombarded by a thin body of a twenty-four year old who clutched his middle with her legs as she crawled over him much like a monkey.

"ROY! YOU'RE HERE~"

He felt his head throb, but he didn't mind all too much… Okay, well, he did.

"Katrina, calm down, please."

"Noooo! It's just, Rooooy, I'm so happy to see you!" Most of her syllables dragged on with emphasis that she was a tad bit excited as well. Correction: _A lot excited. _

She buried her face in the middle of his back, blocking her view of the sunlight that flood in from the doorway. "By the by… Can you, uh, close the door. The light's making it hard to see." Katrina looked up at him again as he craned his neck to look at her, her smile becoming wry.

He looked her over quickly. Her shoulder-length, silver hair was braided for the most part if you excluded a little piece near her bangs that shot up in a little curl. Her bangs were choppy, as she probably cut them herself, but it just made her stand out a bit. Roy glanced at her dim golden irises. Her pupils were a dull gray, but even in her blind sight, they looked at him expectantly.

Katrina was rather short, but she had the "curse of curves," he noted. It was so different, seeing her like this. There was nothing going on for her when he had first met her when she was fifteen. She was shut-in and quiet; scrawny, thin, and rather sick-looking. After he had taken her in for a while after finding her, her withdrawn nature subsided and her true bubbly attitude seemed to radiate off of her. After really taking care of her and making sure she was healthy, her petite frame filled out and she was no longer just bones. It was good to see her so enthusiastic and lively… even if his head continued to ache because of her.

He had gone quiet for a moment, but then remembered the door as she squirmed. Roy nodded. She couldn't see in light. He closed the door firmly behind himself and she crawled to his front; he nearly had to rip her off of him as she gripped on tightly. With the blinds closed and the lights off, not much light came in now; only enough to let him see the furniture and her outline. "How're your eyes?" he questioned, tapping her forehead as he backed up a little.

She let out a deep breath of air. "Same as ever. Pesky, pesky. Still on night missions, too," Katrina strolled around the room before placing her rump on the edge of his desk. "You know, Alex is pretty great. Despite his crushing hugs…"

He closed his eyes and let her ramble.

* * *

A long while back, before she had met him, Central's scientists were planning to build on vacant land in Zegbu, North Area, Amestris. There was an old, two-story house on top of a low hill, but locals had claimed no one had bought it nor lived in it for a decade. There was to be a quick evacuation, to check for animals and to remove any valuables that were on the property, if any, since Central's Science Association had bought the land. At the time, Roy had offered to go in order to gain the approval of the Science Association's leaders whom were linked to the military themselves.

It was midday, and the sun was bright outside as Roy walked in, with orders to Riza that she could stay in the car since he would only be in there for a moment. There was something that intrigued him. This house was different. There were scents of fresh organics. There wasn't that much dust around. There was a small garden in the back with ripe fruit and vegetables waiting to be picked. However, what had caught his interest even more so were the alchemic signs all over the walls as he climbed the stairs. There were papers pinned to the dark walls that had transmutation circles and other symbols he recognized from alchemy books. And a few… were alchemic circles used in human transmutation. This couldn't be right…

Suspicious, he ambled to the second floor and looked around: there were four rooms. The first had its own lot of alchemy-associated necessities for an alchemist. Many papers were sprawled on the floor. The second and third were both bedrooms and almost looked untouched. The last room he was going to look in had a rusty-looking handle, but as he examined it further, he realized it was dried blood. Behind him, he hear a rustle of footsteps. Roy spun around, his fingers ready to snap the culprit on fire if necessary.

"Don't go in there."

Before him was a young girl in her teens. Her mattered, silvery hair was draped in front of her face, making it nearly impossible to really get a good glance at her eyes. He probed her with a question: "What are you doing here?"

Her voice was monotone, but light. "I'm the sole person that lives here. I would appreciate it if you would lea-"

He gave her an incredulous look, interrupting her, "Are you the one who has done all the drawings on the walls? The alchemic signs?"

She nodded, her face expressionless if you looked once, but if you watched her closely, she looked pained and uncomfortable.

Roy went up to her, "Excuse me," he pushed her bangs off her head and she squirmed away. She was blind.

"Have you always been like that? Your eyes?"

She shook her head violently, drawing back in terror, reminded of her burdened past. In an attempt to escape, she ran to the stairs, her feet remembering the way, but they were wobbly in her fearful state.

"Hey! _Hey!_ Answer me before running off!" His call after her made no difference, for she continued to attempt to escape.

In her hurry, she slipped, but the Flame Alchemist caught her by her shirt's collar, pulling her to her feet again, and dragging her slightly to the side so she couldn't get away this time.

"Did you commit human transmutation?" His eyes lingered on her, still holding her by her collar. When she looked away, he propped her chin up. "That's why there's blood on the handle, isn't it? Why there's a transmutation circle on the door… why you can't see anymore?"

Her shoulders shook, and Roy could hear a tear drop hit the floor. She nodded and pushed away at him weakly. "Let me go…" The tips of her toes barely touched the floorboards.

"Not yet…" He lowered her down a little, less aggressive of an approach. "I don't know if you still want to live here… Regardless, the land has been bought-"

"I'm not worried about the house… I'm useless. You see my eyes: I can't do anything worthwhile for anyone in the sunlight. What if I'm rejected? Where will I go then?" The girl seemed writhe with a dark anger before her anguish took over her and she collapsed to her knees, palms on the floor. "You just don't understand!.. I…"

Roy let her go and put his hands on his hips before he ran his right hand through his hair, becoming irate, "If you don't do anything to strive towards where you want to be, of course you're not going to see results. You say you're blind in light? Work in the dark. Nothing good will ever happen if you just wallow in your self-pity… Work hard and maybe you'll find something you've wanted all along."

She sniffed and went silent. It was up to her now: would she run away from what was reality or face it and move forward?

"You obviously understand alchemy. It's displayed all over the walls. Why not come with me to the military? You wouldn't be useless there. You might be even able to help people. That's something you want to do, correct?" He squatted down next to her.

For a moment or two, she was silent. Then she nodded, tearing up again. He let her get it out of her system.

In the time she had spent releasing years of pent-up tears, Katrina had created a puddle of salty tear-water and froze them by accident with her alchemy. In event, Roy's boots were stuck to the wooden flooring. This proved to him that she had some potential. (Even if her potential could one day mean she could easily douse him and render him useless like rain.)

Roy went outside, explained the situation to Riza, and they went in together to help Katrina grab whatever she needed before they moved her out. It was mostly Riza who helped her gather her things and they became quick friends in their own quiet way.

When they returned to Central, Roy chose an apartment for her across the way, that way she wouldn't have to worry about feeling lost and alone; she could just call him or Riza over, which wasn't particularly recommended, of course, but it was an option if needed.

* * *

Now she was here. And as he looked at her now, a smile of relief curled onto his face. She had grown well, surpassed much of her dreaded past, and certainly filled out. She even had a slight muscular build from being in the North for so long.

Roy shivered at the thought of his her being up there. It was bad enough that Riza had been there for a matter of months, but she was at Briggs for four years. Four years of standing guard outside when on shifts, bitter meals, harsh training, and four years of snow, sleet, hail, and disgustingly absurd blizzards that lasted days sometimes… Sounded great!

He gave her a strong hug, as if he would another male-comrade, and pat her on the back. "I'm glad you're back, Katrina."

"Me too!"

When Riza came in, she was surprised and suffered the same treatment as Roy with the bouncing and the shouting. "RIZA!"

The blonde welcoming her with a handshake, though Katrina turned it into a hug after a moment, which slightly surprised the sharp shooter. She smiled, nonetheless, and returned it.

In a way, Katrina and Riza shared the same goal: to take care of Roy. The younger girl knew Roy as more of father figure for herself. He and Riza were able to help her out of the hole she had created, so she felt that she was indebt to them which was why, when she was able to, she was on the lookout for trouble were it to arise.

The two watched Katrina with a smile as she spurted out stories of her adventures. One of the more surprising ones was how she won her title as Captain. She was bet that she couldn't get down a vase in one piece without touching the ten-foot shelf or using something to prop herself up, but she proved the unknowing men wrong. Using her alchemy, she used the water vapor in the air and directed the frozen water to take the vase and slide it down to her which she caught valiantly, leaving a sort of smug smile on her face. Reluctant, they bounced her up a rank.

Roy mumbled. "You should've just taken the test to be a State Alchemist and you would've already been a Major. Maybe you would've been promoted at this point."

"I don't need to be a State Alchemist. I have nothing to research; there's no need to be one."

"Don't you want your sight back?"

"It's my burden to carry. I guess it's just a reminder that even alchemy can't bring back the dead. I'm used to it, anyways."

As she finished, her smile faded slightly, a thought apparently coming to mind.

"Hey, Roy?"

He nodded to her.

Riza's eyes were intent on the young girl. There was something in her voice that struck her odd. Something that made goose bumps rise on her skin.

"I've been feeling a horrible presence around. There's… there's something going on in Central, and it's not good."


	6. Just Their Hunches

**Author's Note: **I'm going to have two A/N this chapter, which is sort of sad since this one's rather short. This one was less serious, however, despite the whole 'oh goodness gracious bad things are happening.' Uhm, I guess I just wanted to clarify something about Katrina's eyesight since I didn't really mention all that much about her time with the 'Truth.' The 'Truth' took two things away from her: her eyesight in the daylight is basically the same as our eyesight in pitch black, and she can see everything in pitch black. So, her eyesight is pretty much the reversal of a normal human's. The other were her nerve endings. Besides her feet, hands, and face, she can't feel anything. So, if you were to high five her, she would feel that, but if you were to punch her in the shoulder, she wouldn't feel that. Okay. Too much rambling. There's more reasoning behind it, but I don't want to bother you guys.

Thanks to **Nya-chanlol** and **Sadekuuro** for reviewing and all you readers for sticking with the story!

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Five: Just Their Hunches**

* * *

Roy asked her when she started sensing the "bad feeling" around Central.

The sharpshooter's amber orbs were intent on the girl, waiting for a reply. This could be vital to the notion she proposed to the Major General.

Katrina's silvery-gold eyes sparkled with her own concern, her bottom lip pushed out as she thought. "I arrived in Central _barely _two days ago… It was the night before the last, so I strolled around, inspected everything, not that really anything has changed since I've last been here, but still. The day after, I slept because I'm not used to being out during the day. I changed that up today so I could see you all."

Roy was giving her an impatient look: he wasn't looking for all her life details.

The girl didn't notice this, considering he was nothing but a shadow in her vision. She did, however, hear his foot tapping and got to the point sensing his irascibility.

"I was on the train here, and felt it in the hills surrounding Central. Small bits, but as the train drew nearer it became clearer and more looming; more distinct and dark. My skin prickled… and I just felt it in my bones. It was there. Don't ask me how I know… It just was."

During her time on the train, she had also heard someone whispering to her. It had been childlike voice murmuring her nickname from when she was younger. It had sounded familiar, too. She didn't mention this, however, assuming that it had nothing to do with this situation.

There were a few approaching footsteps. Eyes lidded thickly with sleep for the time being, Havoc walked into the room, still heavy-footed and tired from last night's shenanigans. He had taken a few pills to ward off the headache, so he was prepared for work, although he didn't really want any.

However, his blue eyes lit up at the pale-skinned woman sitting on the edge of the boss's desk, her mouth still curved into an wry smile.

'_Ooo-la-la!'_

Gina could take a lesson from her.

Her eyes turned towards him and she blinked, a moreover confused look on her face as she examined the shadow's fuzzy lines. The shape _appeared _masculine, and was wearing the same clothing shape as the uniformed men she had passed by earlier.

"Who's that, Roy?"

The Lieutenant General glowered at Jean as he found his subordinate checking his close-friend out. It took the blonde man a moment to figure out what was wrong. After Jean stopped eyeing her, Roy responded as Jean looked down, guiltily, "That's just Havoc."

Jean looked up at Roy, scowling, 'Just _Havoc?!_'

She hadn't taken any notice of their silent looks. "Hmm, Havoc… Like wreaking havoc!" she bubbled sincerely, a bright grin on her face. "Cool!"

She made it sound as if his name was the best thing in the world.

"You can call me Jean, though."

Gina could _SO _take a lesson from her.

The girl giggled and was probably about to agree, but Roy intervened, "Not when you two are on the jobs, she can't. We're sticking strictly work titles, First Lieutenant. And that _is _an order."

'_Protective much?_' Jean thought, sulking a little.

There was a new voice now, "Talk about taking the fun out of everything, Chief. Now we have you _and _Hawkeye draining our energy… Like bloodsuckers." A joke. It was Breda, however, and Roy introduced him before Katrina could open her mouth.

Havoc gave a wry smile to his friend, then looked back to the Lieutenant General, who's black eyes dark and unreadable at the time, "She's not a civilian? She's… She's dressed in regular clothes. No one said we'd be getting new replacements other than what Riza was to be filling."

Vee giggled, her laugh sweet and airy, "My shift wouldn't start until dusk. Queen of Briggs transferred me because I was tiring her men out when I was working in the underground supply rooms. They didn't complain, but I guess she noticed the way they were around me." She sighed deeply, as if it was something really troubling her, "She said their work ethic dropped after I came in…"

She pouted a for a moment, blind to the fact that the reason she was here was because she had been too energetic for them and that she was practically the only woman around. Enamored, worn out men weren't good soldiers.

Breda elbowed Havoc and gave a hearty laugh, "Let's hope she won't lower Havoc's work ethic! He doesn't have much to come off of in the first place."

The blonde male frowned and nudged his comrade back. "Yeah, ri-"

"Ehhh? He sounds enthusiastic about his job, though…" She pondered it for a moment before stating her current affairs, "Anyways, Major Armstrong has me now. I said earlier that I only came to visit Roy and Riza, so I won't be in this team. I have the night shift, anyways."

'_To see Mustang? AND SHE CALLS HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME SO CASUALLY!' _Havoc mentally sighed. '_They must know each other well… Roy always gets the ladies... Looks like he's already got her wrapped around his finger. I have no chance… But I have Gina! Yeah!_'

What if he took Gina, too? She was one of his last chances, he could feel it. Panic washed through Jean.

He had to protect her with his life, now, didn't he?

This damned player was going to take every girl he got… And every girl he wanted to have!

Well… _shit_.

* * *

**Author's Note Again: **Heeh, I wanted to give this chapter a bit of light-heartedness and throw in Jean's horrible luck with the ladies and the fact that Roy always takes them away from him. Vee's not one of those ladies, though! Shhhh. Jean doesn't know that, though! Also, we're going to be seeing the disturbance in Central pretty quick! Still gladly will explain anything if you need me to.


	7. Incoming Orders

**Author's Note:** We're getting closer! Aghaaaa! But this is so short! Well, more to read, I guess. Anyways, enjoy, my readers and reviewers! I have literally nothing to say. Roy is a butthole.  
**Edit:** I do have something to say, contrary. I realized it was stupid to have them contact each other with their actual name, so I'll be changing a little and have them refer to each other with their codenames when using the radio. So, _Elizabeth_ is Riza; _Jacqueline_ is Jean; _Braidykins_ is Breda; _Vanessa_ is Falman; _Kate_ is Fuery; _Chief_ is obviously Mustang; _Digby_ is Hayate; and _Clyde_ is Katrina. (Ahaha!) Sorry for being so capricious. All the codenames, except for Katrina and Hayate's were used in the anime/manga.

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Six: Incoming Orders**

* * *

A few weeks passed, and in the morning, when Riza arrived at her shift, Katrina sat on the same corner of the Lieutenant General's desk that she had been on everyday since she arrived to report that the unsettling feeling became painfully stronger than it had been previously. Although most mornings, she would merely wish Riza a good morning before she went to bed, today was that exception.

Katrina watched the Captain, a deep gaze in her direction, "It's worse, Riza. It might be underground, it might be in a building, but where I've been searching around the main plaza, it's been the strongest that I've felt."

The pale-skinned woman looked and saw that Riza was visibly becoming a silhouette, and sighed. The room had been dark when Hawkeye first came in, and now dawn had risen with a yawn, stretching her rosy fingers across the sky. Light was good for the rest of the world, but not for Katrina. With the late night being chased away from the sun's greedy rays, her clear vision to dwindle to nothing but smudges of gray and black as the sun slowly rose.

Vee yawned with the dawn. "It's late… for me…" The skin under her eyes were becoming a shiny purple from lack of sleep.

Riza gave a soft smile to the girl. Her job was tough on her: up North, she was privileged with overcast days most of the time, but she was stuck with Central's (sometimes fickle) weather. "You get some rest, Captain. You'll need it later."

To herself, she added, _'The situation is revealing itself. Central is in trouble and that trouble will reveal itself soon if we don't find it ourselves.'_

Roy came striding in, his face intense. "Captain, Call Fuery, Breda, Falman, and Havoc in.

Katrina squabbled for a moment, confused as whether it was her or Riza, "Roy, I don't know their numbers…" She yawned.

Riza was already on the job, with Vee slouching against the wall. "Oh. Makes more sense. Hehe~"

The two women soon learned that a family had gone missing only a few hours ago. It was in the same area that Vee had felt the Presence. The neighbors had seen a few dark, misshapen figures disappear after hearing the family of four struggling and let out a few yelps before being silenced.

When the boys showed, they were given the same information.

The Lieutenant General, Captain, and Katrina all had the same unpleasant feeling in their bodies: the nervousness of those butterflies flying in their bellies; the apprehension that made their skin crawl, and the light sheen of sweat that covered their foreheads that came with their anxiousness.

Fuery and the others looked pale, as well.

They could be dealing something a lot larger than them.

Roy took the stand, referring to each of his comrades by their code names, used prior and made up on the spot, "'Elizabeth', set up with 'Vanessa' in the Tower by the Plaza, and bring 'Digby' and a radio with you," Falman nearly gulped in nervousness: the Tower was very similar to the watchtower where Riza nearly been consumed by Gluttony. Roy turned his dark eyes to his other three subordinates, "'Kate', 'Braidykins', and 'Jacque-'"

"Roy, I need to come, too," Katrina protested.

Though she looked tired, the Lieutenant General could see the urgency in her eyes: the drive. He nearly sighed, but he was all-too quick to give her orders as well.

'_Looks like I'm going to be on my own…'_

"'Kate' and 'Braidykins', you go back to the apartment and look for clues. Bring a radio, too." He turned to Katrina and put emphasis on her masculine code name, "'_Clyde_', go with 'Jacqueline': dress like civilians and get over to the Plaza. Patrol the area for anything unsightly. Take headgear with you. If anything comes up, report immediately to either Fuery or Falman's stations, whichever is closer."

The girl nodded, though Jean looked a little disheveled and confused. He, along with everyone else, saluted the Lieutenant General, "Yes, sir!"

Katrina gave him a dark look, "Where are you going, sir?"

Roy replied with a look just as opaque, "Never mind that. Go now."


	8. Sewer Chase

**Author's Note:** Dun, dun, dunnn! Well, they've found the source. But where'd the people goooo? Thanks for reading! I'm going to be gone for a while, but I might get in chapter eight tonightttttt~ If you see mistakes, tell me!  
**Edit:** If you read the 'edit' in the previous chapter, you'll know the change I made. "_I realized it was stupid to have them contact each other with their actual name, so I'll be changing a little and have them refer to each other with their code names when using the radio. So, _Elizabeth _is Riza; _Jacqueline _is Jean; _Braidykins _is Breda; _Vanessa _is Falman; _Kate _is Fuery; _Chief _is obviously Mustang; _Digby _is Hayate; and _Clyde _is Katrina_."

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Seven: Sewer Chase**

* * *

The tower seemed to glower down at them in a painful silence. Riza remained on guard as Falman attempted to put together their radio: Kain had shown him how to assemble it many times, but it was still rather complicated for Vato. He wasn't a technician.

Riza's amber eyes scanned the streets below for anything unusual. There was only the smells of flowers and fresh-baked bread and people going on about their daily lives. The Plaza was filled with people and no one seemed to notice the possible danger they might be in. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

But why was her skin prickling?

Likewise, on the other side of the plaza, in a large apartment building where Kain and Breda made contact with Hawkeye's team of two: "_Vanessa, there's been nothing so far. Over._"

Falman replied, "Same here, Kate. Check in again in the next half hour if you don't hear anything, over."

Their luck had seem to run dry for the moment like a river in the wastelands of a dry desert. No word or sign of the attacked family. What caught her eye were the two young adults that were walking through the Plaza, the girl tugging the boy along as she smiled and skipped along. Well, she was doing a good job of being casual.

Towards the center of the plaza, going towards an alley were Jean and Katrina: dressed in casual attire as requested. Jean found a pair of old slacks that could afford to get dirty and a plain, white button-up with rolled up sleeves that was halfway tucked into his slacks. Katrina wore casual female civilian clothing: a long blue skirt with a white tank top. Under her skirt was a pair of cargo pants if the skirt became too much of a burden when she needed to run.

They were going around the small stands and acting like the rest of those about up until Katrina felt a chill and she whispered in Jean's ear, "It's this way."

Together, they walked down a little alley where no one paid mind to their slick maneuver into the dark. Katrina gave a calm look to Havoc before he lifted off the manhole cover to step into the eerie darkness. First went down Katrina, then Havoc.

To say the least, it was smelly. The reek wasn't as bad as some things: Katrina had cleaned the latrines for the men's room before up at Briggs and it wasn't pleasant at all. Havoc had been in the stench of his own home when his niece and nephew, a mischievous pair, threw a stink bomb at him and locked him inside.

He was in there for a few hours, calling for help, before his brother unlocked the door for him after getting off his shift from the family's General Store. The two deserved every second that they got with their heads in the toilet as he gave them swirlies. Suddenly, the stink bomb idea didn't seem as bad when he tried to peer around in this dark. It was damp and gave him chills.

In this dusky gloom, Katrina could see everything which made her rather happy. She wouldn't think about staying here, though. She smiled at Havoc, "I haven't really seen you clearly before. Nice hair, Havoc."

The First Lieutenant groaned, "I can't see anything, and you can see clearly… uhghhh… Er, Thank you, anyhow.. Katrina." He looked like he was sort of freaked out.

She giggled, tugging at his hand, "Just stay with me an' you'll be alright."

In the dark, he gave her an inquisitive look, "Didn't you bring a flashlight?"

She then sighed herself, tossing her silvery hair aside before reaching into her cargo pants' pocket, "I did, buuuuut don't shine it at me. Or you'll get your butt kicked!" She joked and handed it over.

"Will do," he nodded as he reached for the flashlight, shining it around the floor.

To his left was the flowing of sewage, waste water, and an occurrence of other liquids. They both wrinkled their noses, looking at the murky water as it floated by; they turned their attention to the ground.

The was a track of hairs, red and blonde. The red was perhaps three inches, but was vibrant; the flaxen threads were about six inches longer each, more or less.

Katrina looked to Havoc, "They were smart enough to leave a track starting here, at least… It'd be harder above ground because people would've walked all over it and it wouldn't have led us anywhere except a dead end…"

Havoc scratched his head, "Couldn't it also be a trap?"

The platinum-blonde shook her head, "Sometimes we've gotta take our chances."

The two continued to follow the blonde and red hairs carefully, noting every detail: the step of the perpetrator, where the hair landed, and et cetera.

The trail ended up splitting into two: One going down the left, one to the right, leaving a middle trail that went further down the sewer's path.

"I'll take the left. You, the right. You call me if something's up. I'll come running. Godspeed, Jean."

"Roy said you weren't supposed to call me by my first name. Informality and such and such."

"Well, Roy-boy has bigger portions on his plate. Besides, we're still on our '_date'_," she handed him one of the headgear sets: one for him, one for her. The two put them around their necks, then hurried off in separate directions.


	9. Double Trouble

**Author's Note:** If you haven't read chapter six's Author's Note's edit-update-thing, here it is:  
"_I realized it was stupid to have them contact each other with their actual name, so I'll be changing a little and have them refer to each other with their code names when using the radio. So, _Elizabeth _is Riza; _Jacqueline _is Jean; _Braidykins _is Breda; _Vanessa _is Falman; _Kate _is Fuery; _Chief _is obviously Mustang; _Digby _is Hayate; and _Clyde _is Katrina_."

Not much to say here. Things are boiling up. Private message or review if you see mistakes or have inquiries. Reviews are cool just for the heck of it, too, because your guy's feedback makes me happy! Thanks! Also, sorry that my update is pretty late. I have most of the next chapter edited, and a chapter later than that altered, so updates should come a little quicker. Send me ideas if you have any that you think should come into play~

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Eight: Double Trouble**

* * *

"_Kate, Vanessa, there hasn't been anything yet… We're still walking… But I think-_" It was noon by any sign or recognition of the enemy. The radio was blaring out a feminine screech. It could've been one of the female members of the family abducted, but over the radio, it was blaringly obvious that it was Katrina's scream.

Each of the officers cringed for a moment at their stations. Fuery was in the living room belonging to the family at the radio, shivers running up and down his skin. "_Clyde?… Come in, Clyde?_" His voice wavered for a moment as he gritted his teeth in fear. "_Elizabeth, there's a problem._"

Riza began unloading up her guns from her knapsack, her two handguns in her holsters at her side, at the ready. She turned her head to Vato, who seemed to be frozen. His eyes were on something below and he soon dropped the radio transmitter, still in shock.

Hawkeye immediately brought her shotguns and held them at the ready; she said nothing, as she looked down, trying to fix her sight on his level of vision. It was barely a second before she found what had left him in his state of astonishment.

Directly across from them in the apartment buildings was something that looked like a large pile of sludge growing into the shape of a female figure as the sludge bounced from below to stick and mold the torso, then head. Soon, it no longer moved much like a snail, and two legs became defined as it walked along. Alchemic sparks flared when it developed human characteristics: it became Riza, grinning directly at her with a clandestine smile. It waved at her.

Vato looked at his Riza and made sure that she was here, next to him, and not across the way like he was seeing. Then he looked back to find that the other Hawkeye was gone.

"Hawkeye… I think we have a problem. It I don't know how, but I think… I think that may just be another homunculus."

She never replied.

The blonde had jolted away, guns in her hands, in pursuit of her double.

Falman glanced around, hands shaking, then grabbed the transmitter, "Kate! Chief! Jacqueline and Clyde! If anyone can hear me, we have trouble. Elizabeth has left the nest and I have sighted… an… amorphous creature. It looked like a pile of sludge at first, then it just transformed into the Elizabeth, so.. Be careful: I believe that it shape shifts!"

There wasn't a reply until a shaky Fuery replied: "_We noticed the same in our line in vision, except… This one turned into the late Hughes…_"

There was silence.

* * *

There was darkness, too. Especially in the dank sewers.

Underground, the pale-skinned woman had struggled for her breath as a strong grip clenched onto her throat; even as she had pried at them, her eyes squinted shut, the clutch on her windpipe didn't budge.

Those grimy hams for hands had caked an greasy, inky black stain on her neck. They were strong like a professional weightlifters, but semi-solid, nonetheless, like some form of gelatin on steroids.

While this "goop" had it's paws around her neck, suffocating her, she watched in horror as it thinned out from it's ugly, mucky form that left black blots wherever it touched. The black taint of it molded into someone she used to know, a dear person in her life. Soon, the shape looked exactly like that person, the alchemic sparks blotting on every minor detail, down to that last small freckle she had near her ear. It became a pretty girl, a few years older than what Katrina had remembered her to be.

She had mousey-brown locks that framed her thin and beautiful face and made her dark green eyes stand out. She had long lashes, a broad nose, and even lips that glowed rosy pink in Vee's blurred vision as tears flooded to her eyes, both from the asphyxiation and the memory of her in front of her very face, clear as day.

That face had a name: one that was pretty like the ring of a bell; crisp and fresh like freshly-mowed grass on a balmy summer morning.

And that is when the young woman let out a blood curdling scream.


	10. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:** Beernaneeer! Chapter 9 is out and about! Yay! I updated the 'Cast,' so yeee. Uhm. Yes. Enjoy? Also, I'd like to thank **ZipTheArtsyFox**, **Fmalover07**, and **Nya-chanlol** for their reviews! And thank you, all of you readers!

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Nine: Lost and Found**

* * *

The body had jolted away and was gone before Katrina could recover from her living nightmare. A remnant of her past had flickered in front of her like one of the last wisps of a candle flame… Something told her that her candle made of the most tangible regret would flicker on for a while.

Hopefully not for long.

"_Cl… Uh, Clyde? Was that you? Are you alright?_"

In the meantime, she ran her fingers across her throat. Her long, pale fingers went cold in the process. She never felt the pressure of the faux-woman's hands compressing her windpipe, but she knew after she couldn't get a breath, that she had been choking her.

Looking like a wounded puppy, she tried to pull herself up, doing her best to salvage her strength.

Havoc came running from the direction she came from, eyebrows turned up in concern, "Clowers..! Are you... Alright?" He pulled her up like a child might pick up a teddy bear: effortless.

The young woman nodded, her silvery-gold eyes, which were normally bright and jovial, looked hurt and somewhat hallow. She croaked, her windpipe, still shaping out to it's regular shape, "I'm… fine. We've to warn the others, by the radio, and continue our routes. You should've stayed on your route, though, Jean…"

Havoc nodded slowly, eyes grave, "Alright. But be careful. I'm sorry that I didn't follow orders, but I couldn't leave you behind, Captain. Didn't know what was happening." He handed her a bottle of water from his pack, and took off, calling being him, "Call me over the radio if something goes wrong."

She rubbed her throat some more and continued to follow her trail. Katrina was lead to a large metal door. Using alchemy, with the clap of her hands, she made a hole in the door, big enough to see through it.

Inside, a large man with a big, grizzly beard sat on guard. The father, mother, and younger daughter were in here: gagged, tied with scraggly and scratchy rope, and set in the corner of the room which was dim and dusty. The way the light flooded in with a single light bulb reminded her of her research room back at her old home.

What had happened to the eldest daughter? There were just three of the family members.

Vee used her headphones to contact all of the other parties: "Found the family and a large, unidentified man guarding them. The elder daughter is missing, however."

There was a crackle of static before she received a reply from both stations. First Falman uttered his praise, "_Great job, Clyde. You need to find somewhere to bring them to the surface. Based on the connection of the transmitter, you're mapped under Sector J-2 in the sewer. You should be able to find a ladder close to where you so you can climb with them up… Oh, over."_

Fuery came in, "_Braidykins hasn't really found any clues here except a blood-stained shopping list with a symbol on it. It reminds us of alchemy, so we've taken that into our custody. Good work, Clyde… Stay safe. Over._"

Katrina sighed a little and sent her message of thanks before returning her attention to their situation.

The trail Havoc had followed must have been her hair. Katrina shivered, then looked through her peep hole. There was one question that she needed to be answered: How was she going to rescue these three without hurting the man that was guarding over them and not make a commotion so much that he would call back-up?

Blood.

There was water in blood.

Vee cringed, then thought it over once more.

She figured, if she raised the man's temperature a few degrees, he'd pass out, but be able to be revived.

The pale, young woman took in a large breath of air, then clapped her hands together, forming a transmutation circle with her body with her arms in her circle-like position.

She waited, concentrating on his blood flow.

The man began sweating as his temperature began raising gradually; he got up for a drink of water, the liquid dribbling into his whiskers. He used a folded newspaper to try get some air in his face when he sat back in his chair.

It was after three minutes, did she see his body start to sway, and he finally stopped. He was motionless; unconscious.

Katrina saw the shocked looked on the family's faces, then she made an entryway for herself: big enough for the largest one, the man who was passed out, to fit through.

At this point, she was conflicted. She wanted to bring the family to safety, get the bearded man to the surface without him dying on her, and also make sure Jean was alright. What had happened to the other daughter? What if the amorphous creature returned and tried to kill Havoc, knowing that he was an enemy?

Katrina sighed to herself, then whispered comforting words to the family, whom all looked relieved that a saviour was in view. Using a dagger she kept in her boot's leg, she cut their ropes and gags, setting the disgruntled bunch free.

The father spoke first, his eyes thankful, but worried for his other child, "I'm gracious; very gracious to you, miss, but.. But have you found our other daughter? She.. She was taken by that woman with blonde hair in an Amestrian uniform… The Army doesn't have anything to do with this? Do they?!"

Katrina shook her head, "We're only trying to settle this. I'm apart of the Amestrian Army, in fact. Another officer that I teamed up with is looking for your other daughter. I need to get this buffoon," she pointed to the man, "Back up to the surface where my crew will take him outta here. We need him alive, however."

The man nodded, still shaking out of anger and fear. Fear for his daughter and for his family's welfare. She was supposed to take over the business when he fell ill. All men in his family became sick around his age with an illness that was passed from generation to generation; their wives were generally burdened with taking care of them before they passed. Adria, his daughter, would take on the business with her younger sister's help, and his wife would care for him. That was what they had planned, everything they knew.

His wife held their younger daughter in her arms, squeezing her in reassurance. Katrina could tell that she was trying to be strong with all of her might, but in the pits of her pupils she knew that there was fear. For herself, her husband, and for both of her daughters.

The father, taking action, grabbed the unconscious, bearded guard's arms, and began pulling him. Katrina stopped him for a moment, then used her alchemy to make a ice path for the body using the sewer water so the poor father, looking like he was aging by the minute, could haul the pot-bellied body with ease with her help once the path was made. The ice was covered in a sheen of moisture so he was mobile and didn't just stick to the ice as they hauled him. "Diana, please get Marina to the surface. I'll take care of this."

The young blonde clung to her mother's skirt, her eyes saddened, "Mommy, we'll get Adrie back, won't we?"

The middle-aged woman nodded, her eyes hard. She then took her little girl's hand and started running towards the ladder in which the sewer lead to the surface. "Come on, Marina..!"

Katrina watched the two dash towards the exit and climbed up, then helped the father slide the body towards the same place. Once they were there, they were both panting, sweat dribbling down their foreheads from the effort.

There was a rumble of static in Vee's headphones, and she soon heard Fuery's voice, "_Clyde, we're waiting for you at the surface level._" The girl nodded into the headset, then shook her head, mentally slapping herself. They couldn't see her nodding, "Yessir."

She gave a brief explanation to the father as to what was going to happen.

Using her alchemy (so convenient in life-threatening situations, it was), she lifted both men and herself by shaping the concrete underneath them to lift them up. When they were up, the platform too large to fit through the manhole, she called to Fuery who was with Breda, waiting for them. The two looked down expectantly, their dark eyes lingering on the body Vee was propping up and then the father who was wheezing next to her.

"Help him out first please?"

As soon as the father was out, she nearly threw the pot-bellied man at them, "Gettim'off. He's stinky; I bet he hasn't had a shower for a few days - weeks, even." She gave a mild-mannered nose-pinch to exaggerate the man's smelly odor, then made the platform sink back down to the bottom; giving a slight wave to the men as they started at her incredulously.

The last she heard was: "Yup. She's audacious, alright; Cute, too. But more audacious, than anything."

Now she had to find Havoc.


	11. Touchdown Turnaround

**Author's Note:** Not much to say. "Kira" was a childhood friend of Vee's, by the by. More about that will probably be revealed later, but if you remember the bit about Roy meeting her in her old home, you'll probably understand a bit of what happened and why she's so terrified and guilty whenever she sees or remembers the face. Anyways, enjoy! Thanks for sticking with this, guys, I really appreciate it! If you have any ideas, private message me or review. I won't blatantly turn you down; I'll be nice about it! Just don't hold back! c:

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Ten: Touchdown Turnaround**

* * *

Though she didn't feel it, sweat dribbled down her forehead, clouding her eyes so she had to wipe it away. It was hazardous, being down here, exerting her lungs past their preference level of effort: they would do something similar to collapsing in if she wasn't careful. From birth, she had inherited weak, pneumoniatic lungs and she was often sick in the winter if she wasn't careful - another reason working at Briggs was so demanding of her body. She liked the warm nights in Central springs and summers. It was nice.

Her eyes watered from the salty liquid escaping into her eyes.

'_How bothersome at a time like this_,' she thought, irked.

It didn't matter, however, because she needed to find Havoc. Havoc, who wasn't replying to her transmissions. Havoc, who was probably in grave danger. Havoc.. _'Just like wreaking havoc!_' He certainly was wreaking havoc… She could've cried at this point, but now was definitely not the time to spitting out her emotions like some ditsy water fountain of youth and teenager-y. Although twenty-four years old wasn't that far from it, she was still a legal adult; she needed to keep her cool.

Katrina had been running for a short time now: following the red hairs that Havoc had followed back and forth out of this stinky labyrinth. She, at least, was now leaving the watery stench and heading through a new maze of stone. Without the water, as infected with the foul odor as it, it would be hard to transmutate anything too large: her strength was dwindling, and even though she could not feel the fatigue in her legs, she did feel her feet pounding against the floor sloppily - a sign that she was educating her body with a arduous workout and that it would not hold for too much longer without some sort of a break.

Heaving her body forward, Katrina halted when the gleaming-red hairs' trail stopped in between two doors: one being a steel, locked door, the other, she noticed, was small, and only a small child could fit through. Havoc wouldn't fit there - she decided the steel door was her best chance, and, without much noise accompanying it, she transmutated the lock's handle into one of a door without a lock. A grim smile ran over her pursed lips, her pallid skin sweaty now from the effort of everything.

When she found him, he was gagged, tied up as if a boa constrictor had wrapped around him. Havoc made muffling noises, but Katrina only shushed him, wary of everything around her, "Jean, hush... You have to be quiet." Katrina made a small slit in the gag and ripped the rest of it off, and he gave a sigh, and she gave him a smile, and - oh!

She had not expected this.

He snapped at her, a new, feral, and dangerous look to his eye. She hadn't seen him more than once clearly, which was today, but she knew that his teeth weren't sharp and pointed like a carnivore's. It wasn't more than a moment or two, but the creature sat there very still in Havoc's skin. Then the flesh of his skin began bubbling, as if hot acid was reacting underneath. The face on this monster completely changed, black bubbles melting and reforming a new face. Soon, the whole frame of the body had changed from a grown man to a petite teenage girl who's lips were curled into a devious grin.

"Miss me... Katrina?"

The fake Kira had returned, taunting eyes and all. They mocked the silver-haired female, making her cringe and freeze.

After her moment of fearful hesitation, Katrina found the power to control her body. If she couldn't, she was what the kids nowadays call "toast."

Using her normal fast-reacting skills, she clapped her hands together, making her own homemade transmutation circle. She slapped a hand on the shoulder, causing the skin there to shrivel into a prune. It began screeching like a bat and wrapped it's hand around Katrina's hand for a moment. During that timeframe, she felt her mind go blank for a fraction of a second, like she couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't see: just white. As soon as the writhing body let go, her brain was back on track, but the eerie feeling remained.

Deprived of it's water that had been evaporated with her alchemy, it was stunned for the moment after the moment it touched her which created a perfect getaway. She jolted out the door, using her alchemy again, but to create a metal lock on the door, if only temporary.

She couldn't face that thing again. Not if it was going to use one of her greatest weaknesses against her.

Katrina pulled her headphones on, connecting back to the radio and whoever was on watch. "I just faced the thing... the thing that was…" It wasn't until now that she realized that she was heaving, "G-giving me the creeps around the area.. Sorry.. about the panting... Ignore it. Over."

Taking a moment, she caught up with her breath. Kain replied, "_Clyde, do you need back-up? We're ready._"

Katrina shook her head, then once again realized she wasn't in a face-to-face conversation with anyone. "_Clyde?"_

She gave a hesitant reply, "I... I don't need anyone right now. Better not get anyone involved just yet. I'm not loosing Jacqueline. Over."

"_Jacqueline's in trouble?_"

This voice, she recognized as Breda's, who probably stole the radio transmissioner.

Katrina growled this time, "Yes, he is if I don't get off this damned radio thing!... _Over_." Not realizing her nasty tone or imagining the shocked looked on their faces at the surface, she ignored the banging behind her and made a large door for herself and Havoc to get through. The tiny wooden door flopped down and the concrete in the walls shifted, making a rather large entry-way.

In this room was a Havoc, hanging from a wall, gagged and looking relieved to see her, a spark in his eyes that wasn't inside the creature's she just faced. Katrina practically squealed, but she kept her femininity from escaping her mouth just in case, by chance, that this still wasn't the correct man.

She looked around quickly, examining the whereabouts: it was a white room, which particularly hurt her vision, but the lighting was dim. There was an old, wooden desk shoved off into the corner which reeked of ancientness. On it were two guns, that had probably been removed from Havoc earlier, and paperwork. Her attention turned to Havoc: poor, confused Havoc.

Without a word, she sliced away at his shackles and helped him to his feet. "Jean, you've got to get out of here quick."

"I've got to? What about you?" His eyes bulged out, amazed that she'd even stay down here... with that thing.

"No, leave me be, you just hurry up!" She scowled after him, pushing him out, but only after grabbing his guns and the paperwork and shoving them at him, "If you can't carry all three up the ladder, forget the guns and take the paperwork with you. Find the group and report. I have to-" She was stopped when the shape-shifter broke down the door, seething. Wounds that had been opened when breaking down the door gave off hot steam as they healed. She wanted Havoc out before this thing escaped. She wanted him out, out, out!

Katrina grabbed Havoc's hand and tugged him down the hall, running fast; frantic. She needed water, and the sewers would provide it. However, these current passageways did not reveal the city's cesspools and she needed to get to it fast.

Behind them, as she looked over her shoulder, she saw the shape-shifter charging after them, its black body giving off white steam in the pitch blackness. She pushed Havoc around the corner, then stopped, clapping her hands together. If it was giving off steam, she could freeze it and build a block of ice around it with the molecules.

With a flash of electric blue light, the girl froze the body, beginning to build a frozen wall around it as it howled pitifully.

Her body was sweating, adrenaline coursing through her body, and by the time she was done, she nearly collapsed. Jean watched, eyes wide. He put a light hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged it off, her breathing heavy. "It's alright... Let's get out of here."


	12. Stolen

**Author's Note:** I'll do you all a favor and put up one last chapter before I take a nap. Haha! Hope you've been excited. Anyways, here you are! (Sort of teared up a bit correcting this. I feel bad for making characters suffer, but I guess the suffering is what builds up the anticipation of things and what not. Baaw.) Oh, and if you ever just want anything explained, like the chapter titles, just ask. Most of them have an explanation. Laurel, out! :3

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Eleven: Stolen**

* * *

Havoc was breathing hard, shaking, and she was doing the same. Sparing herself and her companion to effort to climb up, she did the same procedure as the last time she went up to the surface: using alchemy to lift them up. So, up, up, up they went. She was tired, and he was, too, but she'd have to contact the surface before they went up. Leaning on Havoc, she talked into the headgear, "We're coming up... Get ready."

"_Roger_."

Havoc watched her with a wary eye, "Katrina, what about the girl... The girl... We need to find her..."

When she got up, Havoc was pulled out, but she dropped the base down, sealing the entrance, so no one could get through, but herself, unless she desired so.

On the other side, she could hear shouts from the team. They were all her subordinates because they either were the rank below her, or the same rank. No one could give her commands, only watch and wait. Roy's orders were to get the family out, and she was doing so – alone.

As she retreated into the darkness where she could see, the walls became clear and she could once again distinguish corners and pathways. After a minute or so, she came across the same place where she left the frozen monster and all there was left was a puddle of water. She scanned the area. So… It was just herself, the monsters, and the girl, Adrie.

Katrina, relying on instincts, traveled quickly and silently throughout the sewer passages, going past the first two doors she encountered before she rescued Havoc. The young Captain continued down, her senses sharp. The gray concrete walls soon dissolved into an eggshell-colored paint and the woman stumbled upon a room which was merely an expanse of white.

She stared. In the center was crimson… And, from what she could see, it was liquid. She could only ask herself if it was really blood.

Her heart began to thump and her fingers twitched as she gazed on. She stepped inside further, fervent to spot the child, but her body stopped, even as she willed it on.

There was a haunting laughter, though she could not tell if was in her head, or in this particular room. It was indistinguishable.

For a moment, she was trapped where she was. Then, there was a horrible pang inside of her head. She thought she might collapse, but even so, whatever was controlling her forbade her from falling off to the side. Instead, that pang just throbbed like a disgusting headache, and then it vanished. A new feeling tingled and crept up her arms and her body began moving on its own. She was dragged to the left, then the right, and then forced back down into the same spot she had been frozen into earlier. This was all, plaintively saying, frustrating, as she could do nothing.

It wasn't until a flash of white light blinded her like the sun's rays did she really begin to experience anything so terrible.

She was six years old again, standing by the doorway with her parents. Her father was tall, had very fair hair so that it was nearly silver, and lots of freckles under his brown eyes. As she saw him now, she knew that he was a happy person. Happy to be apart of a family, happy to be who he was. Standing next to him was his wife, Katrina's mother. She had long locks of glossy black hair that went past her hips and the strangest blue eyes. They were deep and you could look into them and never find yourself out. She, like her husband, had a smile: a painful one.

"Kat, my baby girl, Auntie Rene will be here soon, but we've to catch the train if we're going to come back sooner. We can't miss our train if we're going to travel and find a better place for the three of us, can we?"

This was her dad speaking, with kind eyes as he held her hand eighteen years ago. They promised to come back, those eyes. So, why hadn't they?

Her mom took the young form of Katrina into her arms and kissed both of her tear-stained cheeks, "We'll be home soon, so don't you worry. Be good to Auntie, alright?

The scene diminished and she was forced to watch her young self go through two years of loneliness in fast-forward. Sitting for hours by herself as she waited for her aunt who had never came. Crying as she slept because she missed her parents. Playing alone outside in her sandbox, or reading alchemic books her mother and father left behind. Practicing that alchemy; failing; succeeding.

Then, outside on a spring morning, she was greeted by a girl her age, with a toothy smile.

Katrina's heart lurched as her memory staggered on.

The girl outreached a hand, welcoming her, "I'm Kira."

Years past. Flickering through the forced reminisce where Katrina had been forced by Kira to go to school with her. She hadn't wanted to go because she thought she was better than everyone else and didn't need an education - that all she would ever have to know were in the alchemy books she had studied from.

There was another time when Kira decided that Katrina's bangs obscured too much of her face and used her two hair clips to pin back the mat of silver hair that covered her eyes. Those were the same pins that she wore in her hair even now.

And now, the memory that haunted her the most was coming into her vision. If she could have willed herself to, she would have shook her head and closed her eyes, but the recollection continued on whether her eyes were open or closed.

There was not nostalgia here. Nothing good happened that night in her attic. Only unpleasant horrors that couldn't be described.

The girl screeched, and just as she was going to relive these revulsions, it went away and she was on the white linoleum floor. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and the floor was perfectly white. There was not a single drop of blood as there was when she had first entered.

The girl rolled herself over, a revolting feeling in her stomach. Above her was the Hawk's Eye. She stood over the girl protectively as she shot the murky beings that had manipulated Katrina's movements. Next to her was the young girl with the red hair that Havoc and herself had followed multiple times to track the bearer.

She was safe... That was good. It saved her the trepidation of loosing her and having to face that family she promised.

Hawkeye turned to Katrina as the beings had fled, leaving the three women in the white room. She shook the girl's arm a little, "Katrina, are you alright?" Her amber eyes reflected concern.

The redhead spoke, eyes watery, "You collapsed once the Things took control of your body."

Riza pulled Katrina up and the girl wobbled, everything blurry and dark from the light and her own tears. "They… They found them… My memories…" She sobbed softly, her voice echoing in the expanse of the room. The blonde comforted her, stroking her hair as the young redhead pet her hand.

The blonde put Katrina's arm around her shoulder and propped her up, "Come on… Let's go."


	13. Bruised and Scarred

**Author's Note:** Woooooah, guys. Man, I was sorta surprised that even more of you reviewed! I'm in mental tears right now and I'd like to thank you. If you have any ideas whatsoever that you think should happen, whether it be a baby appearing, puppies, new characters, Ed and Al visiting, or whatever the hell you guys are into, tell me. I will make your dreams come trueeee~ Hopefully. Hehehe. Anyways, thank you so much **Cupcake girl282**, and also to **ZiptheArtsyFox** and **Nya-chanlol** whom have been continually reviewing!

Also just wanna say that this is more of a more Riza-y chapter, a little bit of Vee up in the beginning, and less Royai contact at the moment. Don't worry because there will be some fluff (I guess?) next chapter... which will be uploaded like in a few seconds because I'm doing these two at the same time. Laurel out!

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Twelve: Bruised and Scarred**

* * *

When Katrina awoke, there was a figure standing over her. The room was bright and she could only see shadows of objects and whomever was above her, watching her. Everything else remained white in her sight with the daylight breaking through the windowpanes.

Riza saw her blinking uncomfortably and closed the curtains for her, and soon the girl was enabled to see quite a bit better as her silvery eyes adjusted. The blonde spoke, amber eyes soft, "It's good you're awake. You over-exerted yourself yesterday, Katrina."

The silver-haired girl watched Riza with incredulous eyes. She couldn't quite remember what had happened for a moment, but she sat still for a moment, letting her mind unravel like a ball of yarn. Eventually her memories came back to her, the cotton balls hiding them being swept away. She suddenly felt embarrassed.

Katrina repeated Riza's words in her head, memorizing the tone she used. The younger woman felt the sharpshooter's empathetic motherliness radiate off her words, and felt them warming her, and hurting her to know that Riza seemed so concerned over her well being. It hadn't been her intention to trouble her, and she felt a bit selfish now that she actually undertook the actions she did. She held the woman dear in her heart. And although she had felt courageous that she was willing to be injured as she went to find the girl, she had also failed. Riza was the one that saved _her_.

She shivered, twiddling her fingers. "Sorry that I left and locked you guys out. I guess I just didn't want those things ta' get you guys - not after what Havoc, the family, and I saw. They're... They... They need to be destroyed. Who knows what they're plotting..." Her eyes softened as she looked to Riza, up from her lap, "Did the documents contain anything useful?.."

The Captain gave a quirked smile, "There were lists of names. Names, ages, and it gave a location. Today we're going to find out what they mean. I can't imagine what someone, or something, could do with that, not really, anyways." The blonde got up from the stool she was sitting on and went to get a tray that had been kept warm for the young girl to eat.

Riza's hair was down today while she was off duty, her long ripples of blonde locks cascading down past her shoulders. She wore a pastel button-up shirt that revealed a modest amount of cleavage, and a skirt that gently accented the curves of her hips. Katrina glanced at her in awe before closing her mouth. The woman was pretty in her uniform, but in clothing that hugged at her sinuous body, she was breath-taking. Katrina smiled, her silvery eyes wide and sincere, "You look really pretty today, Riza." The woman smiled lightly in thanks, fidgeting a bit as Katrina continued, "I bet Roy would go bo- Hey, where is he?"

Katrina nearly managed to get out of the bed in one swift movement if it hadn't been from her head throbbing with the sudden movement and if Hawkeye hadn't been giving her a guarding glare that said, "_stay in bed, you need rest_." The girl scooted back to her place, frowning a little, then posed the question again. "Riza, what happened to him?…"Riza looked out the window as she spoke, her eyes lowered to her lap, "He was mangled when he got back. He's still sleeping now, but when he first stumbled back, he could barely spit out a sentence…" She paused, as if she lost her own breath, then continued after a few moments of silence that burned painfully, "There were various cuts and bruises all over his skin... We can't figure out what happened because he can't speak and there's no evidence of what attacked him..."

'_And it's all my fault for not following him... _'

Once again, that silence ensued, closing around them like a dark shadow in which light refused to break through and touch.

Riza's eyes watered as she had her back turned. "I'm going to go for a little bit, alright? I'll be back soon, so try to eat some and rest up a bit." It was hard to keep her voice from cracking, but the blonde managed.

The girl nodded and waved goodbye and complied, leaning back into her cot's pillows with a sigh.

* * *

Riza walked the corridors of the private hospital, the smell of disinfectant invading her nostrils and making her head feel fuzzy. There was a sleepy feeling here, and it didn't seem as if it was just the patients. The doctors and nurses moved languidly across the linoleum floor, and they weren't very aggressive about getting anywhere. They always had the time to say 'excuse me' and just kindness to purposefully bump into others to say 'hello' with a Styrofoam cup of coffee in their hands, documents in the other.

The blonde felt uneasy, as if they weren't really doing their jobs thoroughly, but she figured it was because she was always on the top of things; completing tasks without having to be asked sometimes because she felt that invisible string tugging on her gut telling her to do so, anyways.

Like yesterday.

She had left Falman in charge of their position, and although their objective had been to find, protect, and rescue the family, she knew that the trouble began with whatever had been across the street in the apartments across from their lookout tower.

The thing had grinned at her with her teeth, a mischievous, daring quirk of her lips as it shot at her. And although it had looked like her from head to toe, she had the abilities she trained for years for. That mess of shape-shifting sludge didn't have those years of experience, and she was able to graze it multiple times, but it was fast. _Too _fast, and fairly inhuman despite the façades it used to look such.

In the end, she was able to wound the thing, but it got away after it jumped from the fourth floor and jostled elsewhere to hide, reverting back to the black thing it was and probably changing itself to look like a civilian in secret to look completely unsuspicious.

Riza looked at her toes, now outside in the courtyard, breathed in deeply, and let out everything. Every morsel of fear, defeat, rage, and anxiousness left her with her breath. Back in, she took in curiosity and a new desire of pursuit. She would find it and she would _destroy _it. If she was able to, she would kill it slowly, making sure that it felt the physical pain she felt emotionally in her heart when she found Roy battered and beaten the way he was.


	14. Golden Slumber

**Author's Note:** Uhm, I said pretty much whatever I wanted to say last chapter. Hehe. Uhm, this is a little fluffy here just because of the two being together. It sort of a sad chapter in a way, too and I feel bad for putting Roy in the state he is. Time to turn on my muse button on. _It would help if you reviewed with what you want to see happen sooner or later. _Laurel out~

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Thirteen: Golden Slumber**

* * *

Riza checked in on Vee periodically since she was awake and Roy hadn't come to. The silver-headed girl jolted up from her lazy slouch each time, expecting some sort of scolding for doing so many spontaneous things yesterday - most of which could have ended her up severely injured.

That scolding never came and Riza, most of the time, ended up being her silent company, unless either one of them found something random to talk about. However, the majority was just the quiet of her room, the both of them just thinking.

Suddenly, the door opened and Havoc came in, an unlit cigarette in between his index and middle finger. He looked to the two of them, started to mumble something, then took a seat next to Riza as he fumbled with his fingers and the cig.

The blonde took her leave, her male subordinate staying behind to talk and visit with Vee. She noted that Jean had started blushing profusely as she started going away. Vee began babbling about times when she went to the store and saw a guy that looked like Havoc from behind, but when the person turned around, it was a woman with broad shoulders, a flat behind, and short cut hair. The alchemist giggled. "Unless you think that was you!" Riza heard her chime brightly.

The sharpshooter left the room, wishing a quiet, but firm goodbye as she exited and began her short commute to the Flame Alchemist's room.

When she entered, she found Roy to be stirring awake - or having a bad dream. He soon stopped and she was able to look at the surface of his skin easier. There were innumerable scratches on his face and neck, and on any other bit of skin that was exposed in his hospital gown. She observed them as she sat down, a sorrowful sentiment lurking in her amber eyes. Riza ran gentle fingers across a scrape that was slowly healing.

A hand shadowed down on her's, then met with it with slight impatience. The sharpshooter looked up, not startled in the least bit, her eyes meeting his coal-colored orbs.

"Stupid... If you ever go off by yourself again…"

The dark-haired patient gave a hoarse chuckle, tired eyes reflecting some of her dry humor. The other emotion she traced in his eyes was fear, and could not help, but to bring him into an amorous embrace that was filled to the brim with an anxious plea to hear his troubles - to help him in some way. Otherwise...

She felt just as useless to him as he was in the rain.

Roy could only tell her bits and pieces; his mind was still overwhelmed and scarred from the past night. He had trouble alliterating a lot of words which made it somewhat of a trouble for both of them: Roy became frustrated, and Riza had to work harder to translate it from stutters and stammers to the Amestrian language. Whatever Katrina had confronted with Havoc wasn't on their side, and it wasn't anything like a pet rabbit. It definitely could not be caged easily, and it was dangerous to all of Central - to anyone it came into contact with.

Whether it was a similar relative to a Homunculus, she did not know.

Whatever it may be, it wasn't good…

And it chewed up her Roy like he was a god-awful toy it didn't care for anymore.

Roy found himself engulfed in his dear Riza's grip. If he heard a sniffle or two, he couldn't remember. The two of them had given quick kisses that went disregarded by anyone but themselves for the door was closed and Roy's cot was shoved behind a curtain, away from the window.

He had held her as best as he could while in his injured state, and for a few minutes, she complied in this awkward position. When there was movement in the hallway, Riza pulled away quickly enough so that she had time to adjust herself while whoever came in, but was gentle enough while retracting so it did not strain any of Roy's bruises, cuts or gashes. Luckily, no one came in, and Riza was able to enjoy the solitude of herself and Roy for the moment.

It was hard to be professional when they were together like this. Being cut off felt good for once because she could be together with him. Riza wanted to be able to spend every second she could with him given that he could get into trouble again. She wanted to be able to be there; to stop that possibility of him getting into that trouble. In the meantime, she longed to support him and make sure that he knew that he wasn't alone and that she had both hands on his back, pushing him forward, even when he couldn't stand for himself.

Riza had been obviously looking concerned as she gazed in no particular direction; she was just thinking and her thoughts disturbed her. Roy's grip enclosed her fingertips around his, and her attention went back to him, eyes apologetic, "Please, Ro- Lieutenant General Mustang... I know you're hot headed, but avoid everything you can when I'm not there. I... I don't want to loose you."

"I can't do that forever, Captain... You know that." His dark eyes were somber; down-to-earth as he gazed into her eyes. He knew that he couldn't stay away from all danger. Danger was something he had to accept; it was apart of his career.

"I know."


	15. Recovery

**Author's Note:** Augh. I know, I'm sorry. You guys are probably mad at me for the long lapse between this chapter and the last. I've been really busy with my school activities and homework. Spare me! *sobs* This chapter is more of a sorta catching up with all the events; more of a preview to next, I think. Uhm. Yeah. So the papers have dead people and symbols on them; not a very interesting chapter title, eheheh... Dun naaa. Oh, and thank-you, **Cupcake girl282** for reviewing and also to all of you readers! I appreciate your loyalty!

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Fourteen: Recovery**

* * *

As the day wore on, the hospital gained itself a small surge of people bustling into the two rooms at the end of the corridor on the first floor. As it would come of his status and his relationships, he received the latter of the visitors, but Katrina had a friendly face pop into her room every so often, as well. For the most part, however, he felt bombarded and simply waited for the visiting hours to end as quickly as possible.

When the clock struck twelve and the afternoon sun was almost at its peak, he was visited by Gracia and Elicia. They had heard of the incident secondhand, most likely from Brosh and Ross whom had stopped in with Major Armstrong earlier, around nine. If Roy remembered correctly, he did hear the name 'Mr. Alex' from Gracia's lips, so he figured that they had been on patrol in the streets and Gracia and her daughter had been walking by and caught the word. If not, it might have even been Riza whom had notified them. However, he was groggy and tired, so it was ambiguous at this point how they had discovered his state. If he had been a little more awake, maybe he'd be a little embarrassed about his slurring and stutters.

The Major had returned later on with a bouquet of daises for Katrina, whom sneezed upon receiving them. He went on about her reckless bravery, how it was "so moving" that she put herself in danger to rescue those whom were in danger themselves, even when she was probably aching with tiredness from her shift that she had worked for prior to the encounter with the Shapeshifters.

Then he ripped off his shirt and jacket and promptly squeezed Katrina, tears gushing from his eyes. She said she swore she heard her ribs crack as he engulfed her small frame in his arms.

After she complained that her nose itched, he finally let her go. She sat back down in the comfort of her bed, and laid back with a smile. The Major took a seat and began to ramble about his recent affairs concerning a few criminal cases presented to him and his subordinates, and soon, Katrina was asleep in her cot, and would be until eight or nine that night.

Roy, however, was bombarded with the ever constant flow of visitors for most of the visiting hours from nine to three. He was glad they were people he didn't mind seeing. The Lieutenant General's old chess buddy showed up, too, there to greet both his granddaughter and the injured man, himself. President Grumman was pleased to see that Roy was recovering and made sure to tell him that he expected that Roy would back on duty whenever possible.

Amongst the common idle speech, he brought the upcoming political meetings that had been planned. One of which was an alarmingly important conference that concerned redevelopment in Ishval. Roy had always had them in the back of his head, but it had been a long while since that reminder had come up, with all the commotion over the 'Shapeshifters' as they were beginning to call them. Grumman mentioned an upcoming meeting that they would hold together, along with other major attendees, that would go over their objectives for that conference. Most of which concerned the reconstruction of destroyed land and checking up on the small cities that had arisen from the desert once more.

The brunette was more than obliged to recover, ready to do some good instead of chasing his own tail in this game of hide-and-go-seek with these monsters, but if the people here were in danger, then he knew that he had to protect those here first. Even if Ishval needed his help, the people here did, too. He felt a bit torn between the two, ambivalence gripping his shoulders and pulling both ways. He had helped rip apart a race, aided in the decimation of a people. A cold chill ran up his neck. It was like a game being played on him: this or that. A cruel game of picking the favorite of the two or which one would guilt him less. He didn't want to have to choose the option that would save _more_. He wanted to be able to save them _all_: to maneuver himself into that gray area, where everything wasn't so black and white. He had hurt so many; destroyed families and lives. Roy couldn't forgive himself as it was for helping the enemy, but if he turned his back on people who needed him, he was just as guilty as killing them with his own bare hands.

The brunette stared at his digits, his palms faced up.

To him, they were already stained.

* * *

Within the week, Roy's linguistic abilities began to slowly return. Although when pronouncing words with quick, staccato T's, his tongue wouldn't move fast enough. Words like 'scatter' became something like, 'scadah,' and so on. Jean found it funny at times, and Katrina often didn't turn around to 'Kadrina.' When Roy couldn't seem to get his point across, he became impatient and grumpier than usual. However, with a little bit of humiliating speech therapy, Roy finally was able to once again get out his 'T's' with ease and no one was laughing at him anymore.

On the Monday that week, Katrina was dismissed from the hospital's care, and Roy was expected to get out that Friday. He was wholly immersed for the moment he would be able to get out of the rooms that stung with the scents of disinfectant and metal. He was ready now, and entirely all too restless to be confined as it was.

Breda was sitting near the edge of Roy's bed, one leg crossed over the other as he examined the documents they found underground. Most of them were just papers dedicated solely to stating the whereabouts of the newly-deceased occupants of Central. However, there were multiple symbols etched on every odd paper, a few variants of the main one that appeared the most frequently. They looked similar to alchemic runes, but even as he was no expert on the subject, they didn't seem like the ones the Lieutenant Colonel or the traveling squirts used. He looked over to his superior officer, quirking an eyebrow, "Hey, boss, I know you said you don't have any hunches as to what any of this means, but don't the designs look a bit like your alchemic circles and what not?"

Roy outstretched his hand for the papers, and the redhead handed over the papers. The Flame Alchemist looked at them, scrutinizing each twist and curve of the symbols, and he did find that they did indeed look similar to his own alchemic runes, or alchemy in general. The room's lazy, laid-back feeling of broken bones and scraps healing in the coolness of the hospital room seemed to dissipate as the group mulled it over. They were dealing with something unknown as it was, but these new forms of alchemy were even more suspicious and daunting.

Hawkeye watched him from her chair, their eyes connecting.

She felt her back burning all over again.


	16. A Trip to the Library

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm off to sizing my chapters a bit bigger now. I keep leaving you with little cliff-hangers, I know - I'm sorry. Soon, hopefully, things will come into play, but I'm not sure when. I still have stuff planned, but I'm mostly working on a whim right now. Thanks to **Nyachan-lol** for her continuous reviews, and for you readers for sticking with me! Hopefully Roy and Riza will get more screentime, because they've been sort of ignored lately. Gomen ne, Riza-chan and Roy-kun! Uhm, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, review or private message me. I'll get back to you!

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Fifteen: A Trip to the Library**

* * *

On a sweet Saturday morning, Roy woke to find himself in his comfortably messy bed, amongst the mess of research papers and military documents, old laundry, and even a few food wrappers and cereal bowls. It was good to be home, even if your home smelled of curdled milk… He'd have to throw it out.

Dismissed from hospital care, he was home and comfy again, not under the pressure of staying awake as he waited for visitors to come in. Mostly healed, with a few scattered bruises and scrapes left uncovered, he looked and felt well enough for work, especially considering the work ahead of him.

After haphazardly cleaning his muddled abode, he made out for Central Headquarters in a clean military uniform, unstained and not tattered like his previous one ended up like. There, he met his team, all anxious and waiting. They watched him with stern eyes, ready for the first move he made.

He returned their solemn gazes with his own. The shift in the atmosphere made his stomach flip and double over. Roy crossed his hands in front of him. "The last couple of weeks have been hard on us all… I thank you for your patience, and for your hard work as you've researched the possibilities for any information concerning the documents found. The closest we've gotten lately was when Breda pointed out that the symbols on them have very similar characteristics as of alchemic runes. Before I say anything more, do any of you have suggestions or ideas?"

His dark eyes met everyone's as he scanned his line of men, and woman. Kain was the first to have a proposal. "Sir, you've said that the runes are unfamiliar to you? What if they have relation to the Xingese counterpart to Alchemy… the, uhm, Alkahestry, correct?"

Roy considered it, then nodded. "That's a possibility. I've taken note of it, too…" He looked to Falman whom was ready to speak, "Sir, I know of a bookstore that has an array of alchemy books and other research documents. It's actually under military restriction, either, seeing as it's a store in the streets. Should we start there?"

"Couldn't we get a hold of Alphonse Elric somehow? He's in the East, right?" Breda intervened, with a raised eyebrow. "He should know somethin' about Alkahestry now that he's in Xing and is pretty friendly with that princess." He crossed his arms and leaned against the desk behind him.

Havoc brushed off Breda's suggestion, an unlit cigarette in the corner of his mouth as he spoke. "That would be too time consuming. It's hard enough to get across the desert, much less trying to find a single boy out there, along with the letter to go with him. Plus he's probably researching himself, and it'd take a while to get him back here, too." He kindled the end of the cig, helping it catch a bit of fire with his lighter.

Riza, whom had been quiet up until now, spoke, "He does have a point. We also only have so much time to figure this out. We can't wait that long for one person, even if he might know something. I think starting at that bookstore is our best bet." Her amber eyes glanced over at Falman, crediting his recommendation with the flicker of her eyes, which he acknowledged with a small nod.

The Lieutenant Colonel's hand met the desk's wooden surface with a small thump as he sat down. "Then it's decided. Falman, lead the way."

* * *

Later that morning, he and his team drove in two separate cars towards the same destination. The first car consisted of Roy, Riza, Falman, and Hayate. Falman drove, with the Colonel beside him, the blonde and her animal companion sitting quietly in the back. In the other, was Kain, Breda, Havoc, and Katrina, whom tagged along after bumping into them after a late shift, and had been curious about the bookstore since she had never noticed it before. She sat with Kain in the backseat, while Jean and Breda sat in the front as the redheaded man drove.

For a while, Breda simply followed the Colonel's car. They winded up behind a few other automobiles in return during their turns, but caught up when they split into other directions. The air was warm as they stepped out of their rides, and the gentle breeze felt inviting as they stood for a moment. Kain was even a little reluctant to have to go inside the bookstore. Roy on the other hand, looked like he was going to get back into the car and drive away upon taking glance at the store.

The brunette scowled at the building for a moment, then turned to the gray-haired officer, "Falman, I thought that this was a bookstore?"

Vato caught his glance and frowned a little, "It is, Lieutenant General. I didn't say it was a library - It's just a small bookstore. And there's thousands upon thousands of pages in there… There should be something."

Roy crossed his arms, still skeptical about the small shop, but Havoc was already walking in interestedly. The door gave a little chime as it opened and closed, and Havoc was lost behind the lines of the mountains of books. Kain followed.

Katrina piped a little excuse along the lines of, "I'm going to go next door. I'm sorta hungry." It was just a bakery, and the group was more focused on the main objective. They let her pass over without another thought.

The sharpshooter watched her commander with a raised eyebrow. Breda had a similar look on his face, "What are you waiting for, Chief? An invitation? Those books aren't reading themselves." Vato gave a shoulder shrug and followed behind Breda as he escaped behind the glass door with little gold letters etched onto the surface.

Silence gripped the two left outside. It tugged tight around their throats and made goosebumps rise from under their skin. Roy's eyes were directed at the sidewalk, at his feet.

"Sir?"

His body was frozen on the spot, unmoving. Hawkeye began to worry a little, and for once, she wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking. The only thing she knew was that he was kept out here for a reason. It wasn't as petty as him not wanting to go inside because it was crowded and unkempt.

The Lieutenant Colonel looked up, "Hawkeye… What if it's a trap? What if they knew that the paperwork would lead us here?.." His fists, clenched at his sides, were going white. His dark eyebrows were knotted above his coal-colored orbs that exemplified his pain and apprehension. One wrong move, and it was over. Maybe he was in check-mate and he didn't know it? Maybe they all were?

The blonde put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. It spoke without speaking. Warmth tingled from his shoulder to his fingertips, and all the way to his toes. He became aware of the blood pumping through his veins.

That was all here needed to move his feet. Knowing she was here with him.

* * *

Inside, Havoc looked around with the other three, all going down different aisles. Falman was already hunkered down on the floor and shifting through pages. Breda and Kain were still looking at titles and pulling down different books. The blonde chain-smoker saw a few titles that could've been about alkahestry, but most of it was a foreign language to him.

He approached the high counter at the back of the shop out of curiosity to find a silver piece of hair sticking up in a curl above the counter. _'Hah! She's here, behind the counter? Little sneak.'_

"How'd you sneak past us, Captain? Thought you were behind us?" Havoc smiled and leaned against a large pile of books stacked against the wall.

A head popped into view silently, slowly rising from below.

That was not Katrina.

Unless Katrina was male.

And tall.

And suddenly cut her hair short.

Havoc rubbed his eyes, then gave a weary smile. "Oh, sorry, 'bout that," he mumbled a bit sheepishly. "You looked… uh, like a friend."

The boy was rather tall. In fact, he might've beat Jean, himself, by an inch or two if he stood up from his slight stoop. His skin was very fair, and his eyes were dark and intense. He looked like he could be serious if he wanted, but seemed quite pleasant and mild-mannered for the most part. Though his body was mostly grown up, his face retained some child-like features, like that spark in his eye and his round chin.

An embarrassed smile with a shrug was his reply, "It's alright…" The boy paused, them stood up straight from his slight stoop as if remembering his purpose in life, "Oh, yes, that's right. I'm sorry! I, uhm, I'm Lyon. I sorta work here at Alchemic Exchange Bookstore. It's my parents' place. Can I help you look for something?"

The blonde froze for a moment. Was he supposed to ask? He figured that it was better to be safe than sorry. You never knew who you could really trust, anyways.

"It's fine. I'll holler if I need any help. Thanks."

"Sounds good."

And with that, Jean turned around and went off to look for books that could be a step towards the right direction for their team's progress.


	17. 8500 Cenz

**Author's Note:** Soooo, guys, I have a poll up on my profile for this story. Vote and I'll get in more of what YOU guys want in the story. I'm happy for all of you who have stuck with it. I know, most things are not very accurate. I'm basing a lot of what I've got on random searches and I feel like I'm a secret agent looking up the stuff I do. Dunaa! Anyways, here's Chapter 16! I did my best; I'm trying to get in as many chapters as possible before I get busy again. Everything from Chapter 13 onward is all random spurts of muse, so if some things are like, 'what the hell,' yeah, that's because I don't know what I'm doing. YAA! Lyon may or may not be important later - cough, cough. Gina will be showing up sooner or later. She'll be important, I've decide. She's just been this 'lol one of JEAN's girlfriends; ain't gonna last,' but she's way more important than just being his girlfriend. I'll have you know that. May or may not be good? ANYWAYS, I'll stop rambling: Vee says 'hi'. Thanks **Nyachan-lol** for her reviews! She is just as faithful as Black Hayate, I swear!

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Sixteen: 8500 Cenz**

* * *

Katrina came back in with a roll in her mouth, and a baguette under her arm. Her eyes felt better when she was under the book tables cloaked in darkness, so she watched for the most part, but looked though books Havoc, Kain, and Breda brought her some. Even as the stack was as large as it was, but she never found anything useful.

The seven of them searched and read through passages without any decent breaks for three hours. With the sun hitting the window-less side of the building, there wasn't as much light flooding in. As far back in the store they were, there was only dim amounts of light hovering over their heads. Everyone was beginning to rub their eyes and yawn, tired and aching.

"You know… we could ask if the person running the counter knows anything about it," Kain suggested to the Lieutenant Colonel as he stretched out his legs. He'd earned himself a cramp from sitting down as long as he did with his legs crossed, back against the bookshelf.

It took some persuading, but Roy Boy gave in much to the relief of his team. The girls went up with him to the counter-boy whom had been waiting patiently as he read a fairly thick book to pass the time. With the receding light, Katrina could see everyone clearly. It was this counter-boy, dressed in a simple, white collared-shirt with a navy tie and olive apron that caught her eye.

He…

He was handsome!

Katrina blushed lightly upon taking in his image. He had these gorgeous, seemingly-black eyes; ones that were darker than midnight. His hair was silvery and was mostly straight, and light freckles sprinkled his cheeks and nose. The freckles were sort of familiar-looking, but she disregarded this because he was positively adorable and she was finding herself rather infatuated.

The brunette male cleared his throat and then rubbed the back of his neck to calm himself down. "Erm, sir, I was wondering if, by chance, you could help us find something. You're familiar with most of your articles, correct?"

"Ah, yes, of course. What is it that you need help with? I know much of the works inside and out. There's a few I need a little more study in, but I'm sure I could find whatever you're looking for." The platinum blonde scooted off his stool and made his way around the counter, placing the book down with a small scrap of ripped paper to keep his place. His eyes were devoted to his customer, and he was ready to lead the way.

"Oh, I'm Lyon, by the way. I work here most days if you need any more assistance finding something," he added as he approached them. Roy nodded, Riza gave a small smile, but Katrina only watched him, mouth slightly open. Roy was still wary, but found something strikingly odd about him. He wasn't sure if it was good or not, but either way, he couldn't put a finger on that trait that had him feeling sort of helpless.

Roy rummaged through his pocket and retracted his hand, revealing a scrap of paper that was a rough drawing of the symbol. He explained a few hunches of their's: "Do you have any idea if this could be related to any writings you have in stock? Maybe, under some Alkahestry-related, even?"

Lyon stared at it for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion. He had seen it before.

"I've only been in Central for a while. For most of my life, I lived in the East. My parents are Amestrian, however, hence my accent, but I do know Xingese and a variety of Eastern languages… As you've heard many times by now, I'm sure, in the East, Alkahestry is our Alchemy. We're mostly specialized in the medical field, but there are some exceptions." He ran his finger around the circular outside of the symbol, "This is the base of the transmutation. The way the lines flow and the way the other minor symbols are placed will affect the intensity of the reaction and et cetera. What you've presented me strikes me as odd because of where everything is situated…" Lyon pointed to the small symbols that were surrounded by their own circles. "There are also a few symbols that I don't understand. I've never seen them before. However, going back to your original question, I do have something."

Roy watched with an intense stare as he explained everything. It really was something that was strikingly odd. Even for someone as well-versed as he seemed to be.

The blonde's amber eyes flickered to the bookshelves. Where was the book hiding?

Lyon handed back the slip of paper to Roy and disappeared behind the counter and went into the back room which had piles and piles of damaged books; ones that needed new covers and bindings.

When he returned, he came back with a bit of dust on his shoulders and a smudge of dirt on his cheek. In his hand was an inch-thick manuscript. He presented it with a wry smile, "About six-months back, we received this from an anonymous benefactor. She seemed in a hurry to get rid of it, but I looked through it, and most of it was Alkahestry. I had it in the back with the other beat-up ones because I figured I'd give it a binding so it wouldn't suffer any more damage. If you do need it right now, I can give it to you as is, or if you wait a few days, I can have it ready for you."

Riza looked to Roy whom stared at the handwritten stack of papers with apprehension. He waited a moment before answering, "We'll take it now. When we're done we might bring it back to give it a good cover, but for now, we need it."

He then walked down two aisles and climbed the second bookshelf to reach three book. They were all clothed in navy blue and had gold-letter print reading in another language, with numerals numbering one, two, and three. The boy gave them to Roy as well. "These might be helpful, too."

Lyon nodded and went to the counter, grabbing a sticky note and hastily writing down eight numbers, "Here's the store's number if you need it. We're open almost everyday, not including the first Sunday of every month and is open from ten in the morning to midnight." Katrina took the note all too quickly and Roy sighed a bit, then gave a sardonic smile.

"Thank you so much. You've been a great help."

"I hope so, because you owe me 8500 cenz."

Roy's jaw dropped a little and Katrina snickered.

* * *

"I can't believe he suckered me out of that much money! 'I hope so because you owe me 8500 cenz,'" Roy mocked when they were in the car. He stuck out his tongue as they began to drive off, blowing raspberries at the bookstore. "Hope he sends us a damned postcard when he goes vacationing in the hills and spends a relaxing day at a crystal lake."

Roy sulking had to be one of the funniest things to watch, Katrina thought. This time around, she sat with Riza in the front while the Lieutenant Colonel bunked in the back with Black Hayate, whom was wagging his tail as he watched Roy with a lolling tongue.

Riza sighed in the front, "I'm sure you have more than enough cenz to spare, Lieutenant Colonel. It's just his job. He probably doesn't have too many customers considering there aren't that many alchemists walking around."

Katrina looked outside the window and muttered not-so-innocently, "I'll give him some business."

* * *

When they got back at the office, the men ravaged their lunches and Katrina joined them, slurping noodles at her own desk. Roy and Riza, however, were in his office, looking through the journal: the first book given to them by the counter boy.

"This one describes something about death. The symbol for death, is on the lefthand corner, though, so is it saying Death comes first?…" Roy mused to himself. He clasped his hands together underneath his chin as his dark eyes scanned the works.

Riza watched him quietly for a moment, then spoke, "If Death comes first, what is next? Maybe they're planning to do something with the bodies?"

Roy nodded absentmindedly, then sighed heavily. He leaned back in his chair, his hands clenched on the table. He closed his eyes, and recited other information he knew:

"The man that was guarding the Dalands had no recollection of what he did. He doesn't know anything about the papers. He said that the last thing he remembers was being inside his house drinking tea and listening to the radio before going to bed. We found his records: he's just an ordinary citizen. There's nothing peculiar about him other than what he did. He worked thirty years as a lumberjack up North, then retired back in Central to take care of his folks before they passed, so he's lived here some fifteen-odd years. His records clean."

Riza covered his hand with her own, bringing it to her lips and kissing the scars on the back.

The doors that connected the Lieutenant Colonel's office with the first room where his men did paperwork were closed. They were safe and had time to retract, but the men out there were unlikely to bother their rendezvous as they had their food frenzy. Roy and Riza were able to savor this rare moment where they were out of sight and out of mind. It felt good not being watched by everyone.

The blonde delivered soft kisses to his temple as he was leaned back, his hand still in her's. He hummed an exhale.

"I'm sorry for making you wait all the time, Riza…"

"There's nothing to apologize for. I'm not waiting. I already have what I need."

And for the next half-hour, there wasn't so much as a knock on their door.


	18. Subject W-17

**Author's Note:** Been a while, huh? Sorry for my absence. Hope everything makes some sense in here. Secrets revealed! Dun dun dun! If you have a question or an idea, just ask, and I'll reply as soon as possible. I love you all! Thank you **Nya-chanlol** for the review and all of you for reading onward! ^^ Now for suspense.

* * *

**Crossing the Rapids**

**Chapter Seventeen: Subject W-17**

* * *

White engulfed his vision, and everything was swimming. Bubbles broke and the water pushed him down into the depths: his lungs clenched on the last bits of oxygen before he felt everything go black until he felt distant. Now he was falling; he fell from the skies with the stars and felt the ground below mesh against his skin.

The area around Roy was lush and green and a narrow dirt path wriggled its way through the foliage. He followed it with quick, light footsteps until he came upon a castle, mossy with years exposed to the elements. He realized that he was now situated near a body of water - a large lake or ocean, he couldn't tell. With a faint heart, he timorously maneuvered himself towards this strange palace against the waters. It was overcast here, the gray clouds blocking out most of the light, and as he walked into the threshold, the natural light was replaced with torches lighting the tunnel that led inward.

There was hushed talking in the hallways, so he followed, relying on his ears instead of his eyes. "_We're almost prepared._"

There were muffled screams of protest amongst the rattling of chains as someone struggled to break loose.

Roy peaked his head around the corner, trembling.

All over the floors were hundreds of transmutation circles and runes. Most connected to create one large circle. In the center of the room, there was a young girl, presumably seventeen or eighteen years of age. The lines of the transmutation circle were drawn across herself, as well, crossing over her naked stomach. She was clothed only in two separate rags that concealed her chest and pelvis. Her hands were tied above her head, and was bound to the raised stone above the mosaic floor. She squirmed, shrilly yelping as she saw the six people lined up against the wall. Behind each were their own guard. All of them were gagged as she was. A few sobbed.

"_Subject W-17 is in perfect health as far as her body and mind go. Emotionally distraught, but capable of the procedure… Shall we begin?_" a man in a long coat asked monotonously. He wore round spectacles and had a clipboard in his hands as he jot down some inscribable information.

The leader, faced away from Roy, nodded. "_The _galdr _will begin…_"

The tall, broad-shouldered men stood behind their captives, each just as or more so menacing as the one next to them.

"_Proceed_."

All six of the guards unsheathed and drew a dagger, and held them to their captives' necks.

"NO!"

The outburst consisted of two voices, a feminine voice and his own, presumed. His mouth was agape, his voice feeling hoarse, and his dark eyes looked glassy in the white light hitting them.

In a swift moment, throats lay open to the outside world, gushing hot, red life unto the flooring where it poured into drains connected into yet another transmutation circle. The crackles of a reaction hissed in the room, brightening before Roy's eyes, his mouth still agape from his scream. The light grew brighter, and brighter, and intensified until he felt blind again.

Everything went white.

* * *

Roy woke up sweating and heaving. He pressed a clammy hand to his forehead as he panted, bewildered. It was _that _woman again.

With his linguistic improved, he could now tell the story, but would he dare to? All of what happened seemed so incredulous; completely surreal. And now, with this nightmare, he might as well have placed himself in an asylum as it was.

The brunette hunched himself over as he sat up in bed, crossing his legs under the sheets as he thought to himself: Was he a lunatic? Did what he thought happened, _really _happen?.. As far as he was concerned it did, but the mind has been proven to create scenarios for those who wanted to believe something was real. Maybe he was just one of those people.

He heaved out a great sigh.

Even while he had a duty to Central in his pursuit of the Shapeshifters, he also had to turn his attention to the upcoming Ishvalan Conference, too. If he could somehow deem himself as much of a hero now as he was a murderer then, maybe he could feel like he did something to contribute - something to save someone instead of ruthless killing. The Ishvalans weren't just a race of people living in Amestris - they were apart of the country itself. They were born and raised here just as much as he was, or Riza, or the Elric brothers were. They were _Amestrians_.

As of current, they had plans to create a trading system between Xing and make Ishval a major trade port in which the natives would have a stable income. Progress had been made, but it was only the beginning of the many things that would have to happen before the race lifted themselves back onto their feet with some help. He needed to help them, and Central, and find a way to quell the attacks altogether.

His first objective to help Central was to articulate his dream. He needed to tell someone what had happened to him, and about his dreams, and who was better of a listener than the quiet sharpshooter herself?

* * *

Roy found himself outside the same door he had four months ago. He knocked on the door with a couple of raps, and waited quietly. His ears picked up a short reply from the inside and he felt his back begin to twitch in anxiousness.

The amber-eyed woman opened the door with doe-like eyes, surveying her guest. She opened the door wider, a quirked smile that soon dissipated back to a neutral expression upon seeing his restlessness. "Come in."

The two wandered inside to the little area she had her coffee table and asked him to sit while she got themselves tea. When she returned, a small teacup was placed in front of Roy. He remained quiet for a moment, then closed his eyes and spoke. "I think I'm finally ready to tell you what happened."

She sat upright, her eyes clear as she placed her hands delicately in her lap. Her silence served as an answer for him to go on.

"The day the Daland family were captured, I went to the apartment myself as soon as I heard word of it. I did very little of an investigation, but I found a note. It read: 'lost in the bottom of a forgotten house of medicine.' I went back to Headquarters, and you understand what happened as far as that goes, there onwards… But that leads to my disappearance. Once we split up, I followed the clue to the basement of the abandoned hospital downtown. And well…" he paused, giving himself a moment to get a feel to the words coming to him.

"I found chains that had been hacked at and been broken crudely besides a crate. A broken cot was shoved in the corner for a sleeping area, and there were a few more crates shoved at the foot of the cot. One was partially broken in, and inside it I found a bunch of packs of cotton balls and other things you might find in a doctor's office. The most significant was the chain with a dog tag, though, wedged between the side of the crate and the cotton swab packaging."

He sighed, hunching over a little, but then propping himself up, his eyes closed again. "The Shapeshifters must have heard me and expected me. I caught my arm on the splintered hole of the crate when I was retracting it," he pulled out the dogtag from his pocket. "It says '_Subject W-17_' on one side, and then 'Réalta Slabhraí' on the other, and it's something of importance, I'm sure…" He placed in on the coffee table in front of Riza, "They attacked me after I had pulled my arm out. There were several, but I can't remember how many exactly. They're the reason for the bruises and cuts, to say the least, but they also gave me something more, Riza…"

He clenched his fists. "They've been giving me nightmares… No, memories. They're not mine, but I feel like I'm experiencing every sensation that whoever they were had. Sometimes the dreams are painful, but sometimes they are bittersweet. They seem to revolve around this girl. She has this vibrant red hair and green eyes, and I think she was a servant of some sort. She and others, her friends, were apart of an experiment, Riza… It was the Philosopher's Stone all over again. They sacrificed them. They _killed _them in cold blood."

He shook his head, near tears and Riza moved herself to his side, putting her hands over his.

For the first time during his recitation, she spoke, "Do you think she survived?"

"I don't know… I just don't know. And whatever the Shapeshifters are, they're apart of it. I know."


End file.
